Les Hunger Games du Sanctuaire
by Nyxiera
Summary: Quand Shion a une idée en tête, personne ne l'arrête ! Normal, me direz-vous, c'est un Bélier ! Et vous avez raison ! C'est ainsi que ça a commencé... la galère des Chevaliers d'Or ressuscités ! Suivez-les dans leurs aventures trépidantes ! Vibrez avec eux ! Pardon. Tous les personnages à Masami KURUMADA, sauf la Petite Voix de C'est Pas Sorcier et quelques autres...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Comme chaque mois depuis la fin de la guerre d'Hadès et leur résurrection, Shion, grand Pope du Sanctuaire, avait fait convoquer les Chevaliers d'Or pour un entraînement... très particulier.

Le terrain ? Un labyrinthe marécageux, humide et puant.

L'objectif ? S'en sortir intact.

Les adversaires ? Tous les autres participants.

En clair, c'était difficile. Et chiant.

Les Chevaliers n'y participaient que pour éviter l'humiliante corvée de nettoyage des chiottes imposée par le chef du Sanctuaire en cas de refus.

\- Chers Chevaliers... Silence s'il vous plaît. Vous devez connaître le principe, depuis le temps, non ? Inutile de le rappeler.  
\- P*tain... Ses discours sont toujours aussi soporifiques...  
\- Je t'ai entendu, Aphrodite. De telles grossièretés ne vont pas avec ton si charmant visage...  
\- Arrêtez de draguer mon mec, espèce de vieux pervers !  
\- DeathMask ! Après l'entraînement, je te fais enfermer pour crime de lèse-popalité !  
\- Ça n'existe pas dans les lois du Sanctuaire, grand Pope.  
\- Camus ! Tu arrêtes de ramener ta science ! Et tous, je dis bien TOUS, vous allez la fermer !

Le silence tomba. Le Pope respira un grand coup... Autant d'agitation... Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur.

\- À tout hasard, avant de commencer, auriez-vous des questions ?  
\- Combien de temps ça dure, cette fois ? questionna le Verseau.  
\- Hum... Disons... 5 jours.  
\- C'est plus court que la dernière fois.  
\- Déçu ? Je peux aménager une séance spéciale pour toi, Camus...  
\- Non non, répondit le jeune homme précipitamment. Ça ira, grand Pope...  
\- Bien. Que le jeu... commence !

Théâtral, Shion écarta les bras, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
Résignés, les Chevaliers se dirigèrent vers le labyrinthe.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Salut les gens. Vous devez vous demander qui je suis. Et bien c'est simple : je suis la Petite Voix ! Ils m'ont virée de _C'est pas Sorcier !_ mais j'ai retrouvé un emploi ici...

Enfin bref. Je suis chargée du commentaire de ce qui arrivera à nos preux Chevaliers !  
Bon je vous avertis tout de suite, c'est un plan foireux de l'auteure, improvisé un dimanche à 21:58 (je fais aussi horloge) après une overdose de crêpes et d'humour merdique.  
Donc niveau scénario, faut pas vous attendre à grand chose...

Quoi ?  
Je ne devrais pas critiquer ma patronne ?

Oui je sais je sais... C'est même pour ça qu'on m'a congédiée à _C'est Pas Sorcier !_  
Jetée dehors comme une mal-propre ! Tout ça parce que j'avais dit pendant une interview que Jammy était franchement chiant avec ses airs de M. Je-sais-tout et que Fred était un coureur de jupon !

Mais vous voyez, moi, AU MOINS, je ne vous mens pas ! C'est grâce à moi que vous saurez la vérité ! Écoutez-moi !  
Ainsi, le changement sera pour... maintenant !

Hum hum.  
Toutes mes excuses pour m'être emportée.  
L'auteure a improvisé, pardon, prévu, 13 épisodes, chacun (sauf le dernier) centré sur un Chevalier d'Or ! Nous suivrons leurs déboires dans le labyrinthe du Sanctuaire !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

Entre nous, ce slogan c'est vraiment de la m*rde ! Désolée de vous l'avoir infligé...  
Bref, on se retrouve demain pour le chapitre de **Mû**!


	2. Mû

**Mû**

Hello ! C'est moi, la Petite Voix !  
Vous me remettez ?  
Évidemment, je suis tellement célèbre...

Allez ! Sans plus attendre, on passe à notre émission journalière !

Rappelez-vous, les Chevaliers venaient d'entrer dans le TERRIBLE labyrinthe du Sanctuaire...  
Que va-t-il leur arriver ?

Découvrons ensemble le destin de Mû...

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée_ _!_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- La la la laaaaa...

Mû sautillait joyeusement sur l'étroit chemin qu'il avait choisi. Il ne semblait pas prêter attention au paysage lugubre qui l'entourait et chantonnait gaiement.

Car oui, Mû a-do-rait chanter. Vraiment. Dès qu'il était seul, il poussait la chansonnette.  
Seul Aldé était au courant ; mais avec sa passion pour les fleurs, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Enfin bref. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas à tue-tête, les fleurs ne s'épanouissaient pas sur de doux tapis de belle mousse et Mû chantait.

En chemin, il rencontra une bête étrange qui lui grogna dans la figure :

\- QUI ES-TU, JEUNE FILLE, POUR T'AVENTURER AINSI SUR MON TERRITOIRE ?

Mû arrêta brusquement de chanter. Il se figea et releva lentement la tête, secouant ses cheveux mauves en arrière (un léger parfum se dégagea alors... quelle senteur... envoûtante... hmmmm... quelles effluves délicates et... oh... agréables... tellement... agréables... HUM HUM ! Pardon).

\- C'est à moi que tu parles, espèce de gros tas ? lança-t-il en mode Aphrodite-je-suis-une-star-oui-môssieur-et-personne-ne-m'arrive-à-la-cheville-vous-êtes-tous-des-petits-insectes-répugnants.

Il ne fallait jamais dire à Mû qu'il ressemblait à une fille. JAMAIS. C'était très dangereux. D'ailleurs, observons ce fait en prenant comme cobaye la créature que vient de rencontrer notre Bélier préféré (prends ça dans ta gu*ule Shion !).

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rebonjour ! On fait une pause, les gars (c'est le reste du comité de l'histoire... vous pouvez les oublier, je suis là seule chose importante ici).

Tout d'abord, nos plus solennelles excuses aux fans de Shion, c'est un personnage que nous apprécions beaucoup. Si si c'est vrai !  
Ne nous tapez pas on a pas d'avocat... s'il vous plaît...

Et sinon on tenait à avertir les personnes les plus sensibles que le passage violent arrivait !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Dans le labyrinthe, Mû écumait et la bestiole n'en menait pas large.

\- Heu... On peut discuter ? J'te laisse passer et on... on reste potes, hein ?  
\- Non.  
\- Non ? Tu veux dire...  
\- NON. J'vais te tuer. Tu m'as maté en train de chanter, tu m'as dérangé et tu m'as TRAITÉ DE FILLE !  
\- J'm'excuse, je le ferais plus !  
\- Bah évidemment tu seras mort.  
\- ... Ça se t... Non non non ! Je refuse ! J'veux pas ! S'te plait ! J'te ferais le café tous les matins !  
\- Je ne bois que du thé.  
\- Pitiééééé !  
\- STARLIGHT... EXTINCTION !

Et alors la bête connut une extinction rapide (badum tsss... notez le **subtil** jeu de mots). Amen, serait-on tenté de dire...

Car Mû, avec sa douce chevelure mauves, ses magnifiques yeux verts et sa peau albâtre... n'est-il pas tout simplement angélique ?  
Ainsi le contempler nous offre une véritable mine de réflexion sur la beauté de ce monde, dans laquelle, au final, se reflète la magnificence du Paradis...  
Ah que c'est beau la philosophie de comptoir !

Ignorant tout des pensées lubriques du narrateur, Mû, de nouveau calme, poursuivait sa route.  
Il alla à travers les marais, passant sous les arbres en chantant, enjambant les ruisseaux en fredonnant, marchant dans des bouses bizarres en... grognant et le tout sans rencontrer personne.

Il faut le dire, sa rencontre avec l'autre bestiole avait fait du bruit ; du bruit dans le sens rumeur, les marais étant étrangement insonorisés. Il y avait beaucoup de choses étranges au Sanctuaire...  
Mais revenons à nos (notre !) moutons. Un petit écureuil avait assisté au combat du Chevalier, et avait aussitôt prévenu deux personnes, qui en avaient prévenus deux autres (et ainsi de suite) : un z'homme dangereux rôdait dans leurs marais, fallait pas approcher !  
Question pour les matheux : sachant qu'un habitant du marais met 27 secondes 32 centièmes à transmettre le message à deux personnes, combien d'animaux sont prévenus au bout de quarante-cinq minutes - soit approximativement le temps que mis Mû à s'interroger - ?

Car oui, bien que n'étant pas une lumière (c'est déjà un Bélier, après tout), notre Chevalier avait fini par trouver le silence suspect.  
Un peu stressé, il s'était dit :

 _M*rde... Y a un truc pas net... Faut que je me barre d'ici, et vite !_

Il avait donc accéléré, septième sens en alerte. Il fonça le plus vite et le plus directement possible vers la sortie, qu'il atteignit en à peine huit heures de marche (il s'était paumé deux ou trois fois).

Malheureusement pour lui, les grilles étaient fermées. Elles ne réouvriraient que dans un peu plus de 4 jours...

Résigné, Mû se prépara à camper.

 _Espérons que les autres se pointent vite... J'vais vite me faire ch*er_ _sinon..._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà ! Un premier chapitre achevé ! Avec seulement quelques minutes de retard !  
Un merveilleux effort de l'auteure... VOUS LA SENTEZ, L'IRONIE ?

Elle est même pas fichue de respecter ses propres horaires ! Mais heureusement je suis là et je rattrape le coup !  
Et en plus je reste modeste hein, faut pas croire...

Bref à demain pour le chapitre de notre vache favorite... **Aldébaran** !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée_ _!_


	3. Aldébaran

**Aldébaran**

Hello guys !

I speak English today, because English is cool !  
So speak English too or you will be a looser !

Today, Aldebaran's chapter !  
I wish you a lot of fun !

 _Everyday_ _a new Knight !_  
 _Everyday_ _a new adventure_ _!_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- On se retrouve à la sortie ?  
\- Oui, pas de problème Shura.

Avec un signe de la main, Aldébaran s'éloigna dans le marais. Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, mais entre bêtes cornues ils pouvaient bien s'entendre. Et puis cultiver des liens d'amitié avec ses compagnons était important. Cette génération de Chevaliers d'Or était trop peu unie.

En attendant, Aldébaran continuait sa route, pendant plusieurs heures, allant au hasard.

Au bout d'une quinzaine d'heures, il commença à avoir faim. Mais vraiment TRÈS TRÈS faim.

En plus d'être têtu et un peu bourrin, le Chevalier du Taureau était un gros bouffeur. En cela il rappelait plus la vache que le taureau, mais bon... on ne choisit pas le sexe de son signe, après tout !  
Il décida donc d'aller chasser. Un peu comme un lion. Aldébaran était décidément un Taureau très particulier et totalement hors-normes.

Rapidement, il repéra une espèce de biche et se lança à sa poursuite. Il traversa plusieurs clairières, dont une "occupée" par deux confrères estomaqués et indignés : ils pouvaient pas b*iser tranquilles ? Même ici ? Mais c'était pas possiiiiible !  
Mais ça, Aldébaran, Aldé pour les intimes, ne s'en rendit pas compte : l'appel du ventre est plus fort.

Finalement il l'attrapa cette biche... qui s'avéra d'ailleurs être une femelle daim (une daime ?).  
Il se prépara alors un petit rôti cuit avec sa garniture de champignons des bois (garantis 100 % sains par notre vachette) et ses quelques herbes aromatiques sauvages.  
Un menu de choix.  
Le rêve d'Aldé avait toujours été d'ouvrir un restaurant. Ou une boutique de fleurs. Ou peut-être les deux ! Ça serait bien...  
Tout en songeant à son futur business, Aldé rongea son dernier os, éteignit son feu et se remit en marche.

Rien de particulier ne lui arriva, il avait toujours été chanceux avec les entraînements en milieu naturel.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas réellement de la chance. C'était dû à son tempérament et à son physique. Les créatures dangereuses qu'on pouvait rencontrer ne s'attaquaient qu'à leurs rivaux potentiels et leurs proies.

Aldé, un rival ?  
Pfff... Avec son tempérament de vache placide, aucun risque ! Ce n'était pas un conquérant, pas un fanfaron.

Aldé, une proie ?  
Une espèce de mastodonte de deux mètres vingt de haut avec cent-quinze kilos de muscles et vingt de gras ? Ce serait un suicide ! Les trucs comme ça, ça défend cher et bien sa viande !

Et ainsi, notre vachette favorite évitait les emmerdes ! Sans même s'en rendre compte... Vous voyez cette injustice ?

Enfin bref. Au début du deuxième jour, le Chevalier du Taureau atteignit les grilles, où il retrouva avec plaisir Mû. Entre bêtes à cornes, on s'entend bien... très bien... très, très bien même... hmmmm... HUM HUM !

Le bazar que mit Shura dans la forêt ne les dérangea même pas. Ouais parce que voilà, hein ! C'est pas une p'tite chèvre qui embêtera un taureau et un mouton !

La pudeur voudrait que nous les laissons là, mais attardons-nous d'abord sur leur excellent timing : ils arrêtent leur... erm... activité, et, une heure plus tard à peine, Shura arrive !  
C'est pas beau la vie, des fois ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

My God ! My God ! My God !

J'en perds mon English ! Oh God, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait raconter ?

Avec une heure de retard en plus ! Et... et... et...

RHAAAAAAA ! J'ai trop de reproches à lui faire ! Vous vous rendez compte ?  
Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions !

...

Hein ? Démissionner ? Mais j'peux pas ! J'aurais un mal fou à retrouver du boulot !

...

Bon, trêves de bavardages, je suis crevée, à demain (ouais bon chut) soir pour le chapitre de cher **Saga** (qui sera une vraie... saga... HUM) !

 _Everyday_ _a new Knight !_  
 _Everyday_ _a new adventure_ _!_


	4. Saga

**Saga**

Salut les gens !  
Alors hier on suivait les aventures d'un bon vivant, place aujourd'hui à un intellectuel un peu coincé et très schizophrène !

Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un choc des cultures... Non ? Ah bon.

Hum... J'abandonne l'anglais, aussi. Trop fatigant à utiliser !

Quoiqu'il en soit... place à la saga de Saga !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Saga avançait dans les marais, observant avec intérêt le paysage autour de lui.

 _Incroyable, comme la Nature a pu s'adapter et se développer dans un tel environnement ! Oh une jolie fl..._

\- Aouch ! Sal*perie de fleur carnivore !

Tenant à deux mains son petit nez endolori, Saga commença à penser que la Nature était certes incroyable mais aussi et surtout hostile.

En plus c'était la honte ! Se faire victimiser par une fleur ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance !  
Bref, la saga de Saga (c'est la dernière fois que ce jeu de mot apparaît, promis !) commençait très mal...

\- C'est à moi que tu parles, espèce de gros tas ? entendit alors le Gémeau.

Il tourna la tête et s'avança prudemment entre les arbres, restant à couvert.  
Droit comme un I, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Mû défiait courageusement un énorme monstre terrifiant. Qui parlait. Saga retint à grand peine un petit glapissement pathétique d'autant plus ridicule que la bête qui l'avait causé ne semblait pas si dangereuse.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'on se fait proprement et littéralement humilier par un jeune homme androgyne et fin à l'allure angélique, on perd pas mal en crédibilité. Surtout quand on fait soit même près de trois mètres de haut pour environ quatre cents kilos.

"Heureusement" pour la bestiole, Mû le tua rapidement, lui épargnant un douloureux affrontement avec sa vieille mère, qui, si elle ne marchait plus très bien, maniait encore à la perfection ses mots et sa canne.

Toutefois, la flamboyante STARLIGHT EXTINCTION™ de Mû eut un autre effet, beaucoup moins prévu mais tout aussi néfaste : Saga se prit une partie de l'onde de choc.

En clair, c'est l'histoire d'un Gémeau qui mate (oui parce que les pensées de Saga n'étaient pas particulièrement catholiques. Pour sa défense, Mû a **effectivement** un joli derrière.), bref, qui mate tranquillement dans un marais. Et PAF le Gémeau.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Nous voilà donc avec un Saga dans le cirage. Nan mais franchement, c'est quoi ces Chevaliers ?  
Même pas fichus de se défendre face à une fleur !  
Une FLEUR !

Y a des traditions qui se perdent... comme celle autorisant l'exécution discrète des apprentis qui ne conviennent pas pour le job mais qui ont en plus l'indécence de rester en vie. Non mais !

Enfin bref. Reprenons à son réveil, soit une quinzaine d'heures plus tard...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

En se réveillant, Saga avait changé de couleur de cheveux. Et d'yeux.  
Il avait aussi l'air un peu plus fou.

Ainsi, il venait de s'éveiller... DARK SAGA. Son double maléfique, assassin d'enfant mais grand gastronome qui sait apprécier le bon vin. Une personne pas tellement fréquentable.

Toujours est-il que Dark Saga avait soif de vengeance (et aussi soif tout court, mais c'est un autre sujet). Il décida donc, dès son réveil, de consacrer les prochaines heures à mettre au point un plan diabolique et imparable pour devenir Grand Pope à la place du Grand Pope et Athéna à la place d'Athéna. On peut toujours rêver.

Avec force ricanements, frottement de mains et éclats de rire maléfiques et incontrôlés rythmés de spasmes légèrement frénétiques nous prouvant qu'il est complètement barje, Dark Saga mit au point son affreux projet.  
Au bout d'une douzaine d'heures de travail acharné, notre dictateur sur le retour terminait de fignoler son œuvre. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs achevée, mais c'était sans compter l'arbre qui vint par un hasard total lui écraser l'occipital.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **¡ FLASH INFO !**_

 _ON M'INFORME À L'INSTANT QUE L'ARBRE N'EST_ _ **PAS**_ _VOLONTAIREMENT TOMBÉ SUR_ _ **DARK SAGA**_ _. IL SEMBLERAIT QU'IL AIT ÉTÉ PRÉALABLEMENT DÉCOUPÉ PAR UNE ARME_ _ **MAGIQUE**_ _._

 _LA SEULE LAME DE CE TYPE PRÉSENTE DANS LE COIN AU MOMENT DES FAITS ÉTANT LA DÉNOMMÉE_ _ **EXCALIBUR**_ _, LES SOUPÇONS SE CONCENTRENT ACTUELLEMENT SUR SON POSSESSEUR._

 _C'ÉTAIT_ _ **SANCTUARY TV INFOS™**_ _, CHAÎNE OFFICIELLE DU SANCTUAIRE._

 _TOUT DE SUITE, VOTRE MÉTÉO, SPONSORISÉE PAR LA_ _ **FONDATION GRAAD**_ ™ _._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ce pauvre Saga !  
Le Chevalier se réveilla une dizaine d'heures plus tard, toujours sous l'arbre (que font les femmes de ménage ?!).

Désorienté (et on le comprend), il concentra son cosmos pour faire bouger l'arbre et se relever.  
Une migraine bien familière lui prouva que oui, la mèche grise coincée dans le tronc du chêne séculaire qui l'écrasait quelques instants plus tôt lui appartenait bel et bien.

\- Et m*rde... fut tout ce qu'il trouva à redire.

Il décida de rejoindre les grilles le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait VRAIMENT PAS laisser à son jumeau maléfique l'occasion de reprendre le contrôle.

Il se mit donc en marche, au pas de course.  
Une !  
Deux !  
Une !  
Deux !  
Une !  
Deux !  
Une !  
Deux !  
Une !  
D...!

Au bout de trois heures de "Une ! Deux ! Une ! Deux !", la poisse de Saga le rattrapa. Des fois on se dit que ce type devrait faire martyr.  
Même si là il faisait plus Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Si si, le moment où elle tombe dans le terrier du lapin blanc !  
À part que pour nous c'est un trou de dryade en colère, c'est tout pareil.

Saga tomba sur les fesses. Il n'avait heureusement rien de cassé. Il se releva en grimaçant et en se frottant le derrière. Ah il s'en souviendrait, de cet entraînement !

Devant lui, trois couloirs : un haut et étroit, un bas et large, un moyen et médium.  
Comme toute personne normalement constituée, Saga choisi le troisième. Il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que le trou ouvrait sur un vérité dédale de galeries creusées dans la terre : les catacombes du Sanctuaire !

Un tel lieu, si ancien... si chargé d'histoire... Saga sentait presque les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Et ce silence...  
Il allait pouvoir étudier de près et sur le terrain des peintures et gravures uniques en leur genre !

Quelle perspective alléchante, enthousiasmante, excitante !  
Ce serait merveilleux...

Le Gémeau flâna ainsi de longues heures, furetant par ci, par là.  
Une gravure dans ce coin... Une peinture dans cet autre...

Pour l'historien amateur qu'était Saga, cet endroit était une véritable mine d'or.  
Il en oublia toute prudence, et, évidemment, sa malchance le rattrapa : un fragment de moulure (sculpté par ailleurs de délicates volutes) lui tomba sur la tête.

 _Encore..._ eut-il à peine le temps de penser.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Et oui, encore ! L'ère de Dark Saga s'annonçait, débutant comme il se doit par la destruction presque complète des catacombes.  
Notre ami, furieux d'avoir oublié jusqu'aux grandes lignes de son plan machiavélique, se défoula sur son entourage. En l'occurrence, les catacombes et la colonie d'insectes géants qui les habitaient. Paix à leur âme.

Enfin calmé (on dirait un gosse...) il se remit à l'élaboration d'un énième maléfique projet, bien décidé à rattraper la perte de deux heures qu'avait occasionnée l'élimination des insectes.

Son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. Les idées de génie fusaient, côtoyant une vague envie d'aller aux toilettes ou de manger un pancake.  
Dark Saga s'épanouissait dans la mise au point de pièges tous plus tordus et cruels les uns que les autres.

Tant et si bien que lorsque Aiolos déboula neuf heures plus tard, il eut tout le temps de se remettre de la surprise que lui avait causée la vue des mèches grises.

\- T... TOI ! fut sa première parole.

Dark Saga (que nous appellerons Darkounet) se retourna, et étira ses lèvres en un sourire inquiétant. Enfin un peu d'animation !

\- HOLY ARROW !  
\- ANOTHER DIMENSION !  
\- Jamais tu ne gagneras, car je combats pour l'amour et la justice, sale traître !  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Et bah prouve-le !  
\- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre !  
\- Hors de question ! C'est toi qui a peur, en fait...  
\- Même pas vrai ! Méchant !

Et Aiolos se jeta sur son adversaire... qui l'esquiva. Rappelons tout de même qu'Aiolos s'était fait vaincre par un enfant de sept ans. Il en avait quatorze.  
Vive la crédibilité !

De son côté, Darkounet s'amusait. Voir Aiolos essayer encore et encore, c'était comme un chat qui joue avec sa proie avant de la dévorer.  
Et ainsi pendant plus de trois heures. Trois heures d'humiliation pour notre demi-cheval. Trois heures au bout desquelles Darkounet décida de se débarrasser de son agaçant "adversaire".

Un ANOTHER DIMENSION™ suffit. Après quoi le futur despote du Sanctuaire décida de faire une petite sieste au milieu du labyrinthe marécageux.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Si Darkounet était intelligent, Saga n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Il profita donc de la sieste de son double pour reprendre le contrôle.  
Complètement paumé, il décida de marcher un peu au hasard.

Torturé par l'ennui, il décida au bout d'un temps de commencer un herbier. Les plantes qu'il pouvait observer étaient très jolies !

Cette occupation, bien que fort intéressante, ne l'aida pas à retrouver son chemin.  
Ainsi, au cœur de la nuit, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était totalement perdu.

Un peu paniqué, il chercha désespérément à se diriger. Ses efforts finirent par porter leurs fruits.

Un peu (beaucoup !) guidé par le son de l'ouverture des grilles, Saga retrouva avec soulagement ses compagnons.

L'amnésie providentielle d'Aiolos termina de le rasséréner. Plus personne ne pourrait jamais lui rappeler ces horribles cinq journées. Personne. Jamais.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Coucou c'est moi, la Petite Voix !

Comme d'habitude, dix minutes de retard... On va pas s'attarder là-dessus...

Vous aurez remarqué que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui était assez long... Il y avait beaucoup à dire à propos de ce cher Saga que la malchance semble poursuivre inlassablement.

Ainsi, ne vous habituez pas trop à une telle longueur, c'était plus ou moins exceptionnel...

Bref, à demain pour le chapitre de **DeathMask**!

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	5. DeathMask

**DeathMask**

Salut les coco(tte)s !  
Comment ça va ? Bien ?  
Moi ça boum !

Aujourd'hui on s'occupe de DeathMask (DM d'italien pour les intimes), alors ça va saigner MOUHAHAHA !

Hum. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet épisode est écrit le 24 décembre 2015 (en vrai la nuit du 24 au 25)... c'est pourquoi je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël à tous !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Pendant que Mû réglait son compte à un monstre quelconque, DeathMask, lui, regrettait d'avoir voulu fumer une dernière clope (et oui... au Sanctuaire, les marais sont des espaces non-fumeurs...) au lieu d'entrer dans le labyrinthe en même temps que son poisson d'amour. Maintenant ça allait être super compliqué de se retrouver.

Entré avec presque deux heures de retard (après la première dernière cigarette était venue la deuxième dernière...), il avait marché plusieurs heures, surpris par hasard les retrouvailles de Milo et Camus (ces corniauds... ils avaient de toute évidence tout prévu !), mais pas de trace d'une chevelure bleu ciel (100 % naturelle) élégamment ondulée.

Une innocente souris qui passait par là... Ok c'était plutôt un gros rat vieux et moche. Hum. Donc un gros rat vieux et moche qui passait par là fit les frais de sa colère. On ne vous décrira rien, on tient à notre label TOUT PUBLIC...  
Notons toutefois que l'odeur attira en quelques heures une myriade de charognards de tous poils et mandibules.

Ainsi, le Crabe cherchait son Poisson. C'est drôle, de voir ce sadique invétéré s'inquiéter autant. Car oui, DeathMask était inquiet. Parce qu'il le connaissait Aphrodite. Avec ses manies. Sa maniaquerie de la propreté. Son dégoût des petites bêtes qui piquent, pincent et volent erratiquement autour des têtes.  
Il allait le récupérer complètement traumatisé, à ce rythme.

Le Chevalier du Cancer se prit la tête entre les mains. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ?

 _Aphro va s'énerver. Il va tout faire péter. Et il va me bouder. Mais comment je vais le retrouver ? Y a des hectares et des hectares de f*utues_ _marais ! En plus j'ai faim ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'il va paniquer ! Le pauvre... Ah tiens il me reste un sandwich... J'ai trop faim... P*tain... Bon, tant pis, pause déjeuner !_

Et DeathMask de terminer son sandwich poulet-tomates-salade-chips de la veille.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Manque de pot, le sandwich l'avait rendu un peu malade. Notre Crabe favori passa une partie de la journée suivante à se vider entre deux racines. Il ne fut jamais aussi heureux de ne croiser personne.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu rétabli, il se remit à la recherche de son cher mais pas si tendre petit ami. Il alla par la forêt... il alla par la montagne... heu... non ça c'est Hugo...  
Bref il farfouilla dans tous les recoins du marais, à la recherche du Poisson perdu (mais que fait le Service des Personnes Trouvées ?).

\- DEATHMAAAAAASK ! J'AI CRU QUE JE NE TE REVERRAI PLUS JAMAAAIIIIIS !  
\- A... Aphrodite ! Je suis vraim...  
\- J'AI CRU QUE TU M'AVAIS ABANDONNÉ ! BOU... HOU... HOU... HAAAA !  
\- Eh... Calmos... J'suis là, hein... Je t'ai cherché partout mais... je... heu...  
\- C'... C'est pas grave... SNIIIIRFL... Je suis... SNIF... tellement... content... de... te voir... BOU... HOU... HOU...  
\- T... Tu veux un mouchoir ?  
\- Tu en as ?  
\- Ben... répondit DeathMask en fouillant ses poches. Oui, j'ai mon préféré !  
\- Celui en tissu ?  
\- Oui ! Tu le veux ?  
\- Non non... ça va aller, t'inquiète... (Le mouchoir favori de DeathMask... Une célébrité du Sanctuaire... Un grand modèle de pouponnière de saletés... Mais allez expliquer ça à son propriétaire !)

Soulagé, le Crabe se décolla doucement de son amant. Il le regarda, l'autre aussi. À cet instant, leur amour était presque tangible, allégeant l'air autour d'eux. Il semblait que la nature autour d'eux s'éveillait. C'était la magie de l'Amour avec un grand A !

\- Dis... Aphro...  
\- Oui mon amour ?  
\- On b*ise ?  
\- Pas de problème, Crabinouchet...

Et les deux amants terribles de partir en quête d'un coin tranquille.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ici la Petite Voix qui vous parle ! En raison de l'identité du narrateur, ce chapitre sera très fortement connoté et plein de sous-entendus divers. En plus l'auteure est une grosse fan de yaoi... Franchement... Un vrai danger public !

Donc... Gaffe aux quelques vulgarités, mais c'est exceptionnel et ça reste gentillet !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ils découvrirent la cascade peu de temps après. Judicieusement dissimulée derrière un rideau d'arbres au feuillage épais, une petite clairière toute mignonne, sorte d'OVNI dans le dédale boueux qui servait de terrain d'entraînement à l'élite de la chevalerie. La cascade se déversait dans un doux chuintement à l'intérieur d'un bassin naturel étonnamment régulier.

Aphrodite était ravi. DeathMask s'en fichait. Tant qu'ils pouvaient "s'amuser" en paix, peu lui importait qu'ils se trouvent dans une chambre, une cuisine, un couloir ou même une clairière.  
On pourrait parler de manque de romantisme et on aurait raison. DeathMask était attentionné, affectueux, parfois doux... mais pas romantique.

Enfin ils purent faire ce qu'ils voulaient, librement, dans la position qu'ils désiraient... Aaaah... Hmmmm...  
Mer-veil-leux...

De longues heures s'écoulèrent, parfois rythmées par quelques explosions et tremblements de terre qui ne les dérangèrent pas plus que ça. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas et on n'entend pas.

\- Dis...

\- Hey !

\- Tu... m'écoutes... ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Crabinouchet... Tu... veux bien me faire plaisir ?

DeathMask s'arrêta. Coupé net dans son élan. Ça c'est un tue-l'amour !

\- Heu... Aphro... Y a un problème ?  
\- Hein ? Mais non... Oh ! Tu... Nan mais je voulais dire... Je serais super content si tu apprenais quelques mots de suédois !  
\- Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

Le Poisson opina, fier de son idée. Il avait l'air tellement adorable ! DeathMask hésita, puis se décida. C'est parti pour un cours !

Le suédois est une langue difficile. Trop difficile pour notre Crabe qui n'avait jamais fait réellement un effort pour apprendre quelque chose.  
Et Aphrodite... C'était un professeur exigeant, très exigeant.

Pour Crabinou, ce fut une véritable séance de torture. Les mots se mélangeaient dans son cerveau, formant au final une bouillie infâme de syllabes et de lettres entremêlées.

Le quatrième chevalier fut sauvé par une pauvre petite fourmi qui eut le malheur d'escalader la main du Poisson pour le rejoindre sa fourmilière.  
Quelques hurlements hystériques et lancés de roses plus tard, le-dit Poisson pleurnicha qu'il voulait rentrer, qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de cet endroit DÉGOÛTANT plein de BÊTES grouillantes PARTOUT !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Que ne ferait-on pas pour son amour ?  
Aphrodite et DeathMask repartirent donc.

Mais une nouvelle crise devait les frapper : au milieu de la nuit, à moitié perdus, ils durent se résoudre à... camper.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! POURQUOOOIIIIII MOOOOOIIIII ? POURQUOI TANT DE HAAAAAIIIIINE ? se lamenta Aphrodite toute la nuit.

Au premier rayon de soleil, n'en pouvant plus, DeathMask fit lever le camp.

 _En espérant trouver les grilles VITE... Sauvez-moi..._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La Providence leur fit effectivement faire une rencontre, dans une clairière baignée de lumière divine...

Installé dans la position du lotus à très exactement trente-huit centimètres du sol, Shaka, réincarnation de Bouddha selon lui-même, simple Barbie Girl pour ses camarades, méditait.

Courageux, mais pas téméraire, le couple préféra s'éloigner.

Trois ou quatre heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux grilles du Sanctuaire et furent vaguement salués par leurs camarades.  
Ceux-ci jouaient une paaaaassionnante partie de cartes depuis l'arrivée de Shura, soit une journée plus tôt.  
Chaque nouvel arrivant était intégré à leur jeu.

DeathMask et Aphrodite rejoignirent donc Mû, Aldébaran, Shura, Milo et Camus dans ce que l'on pourrait nommer le Cercle de l'Ennui (pour tout le monde) et de la Contrariété (surtout pour Milo et Camus).

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ainsi s'achèvent donc les aventures de DeathMask, Chevalier d'or du Cancer et petit ami officiel d'Aphrodite.

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié mon récit, mesdames, messieurs (plus de mesdemoiselles depuis quelques années), je vous salue bien bas.

Nous nous retrouverons à nouveau demain pour connaître les fabuleuses péripéties du Chevalier **Aiolia** du Lion !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	6. Aiolia

**Aiolia**

Rebonjour !

Aujourd'hui nous allons découvrir les aventures de ce cher Aiolia !  
En tant que Lion, il devrait nous offrir de magnifiques combats épiques !  
L'avenir nous le dira...

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Pourquoi c'était toujours les autres qui avaient les adversaires les plus sexys ? La vie était injuste !

Alors comme ça, ce coincé de Shura avait la chance d'affronter une pin-up dryade au décolleté particulièrement plongeant, tandis que lui, Aiolia du Lion, auto-surnommé le Beau Gosse, s'était coltiné pour son dernier combat important une Wyverne mono-sourcillée ?

Planqué dans son buisson, le Chevalier maugréait allègrement contre le destin, ses yeux irrésistiblement attirés par la poitrine et le derrière de la jolie dryade déchaînée. Il n'était pas venu à l'esprit d'Aiolia de venir en aide à son confrère. Le principe de solidarité n'était pas vraiment une idée primordiale au Sanctuaire.

Enfin... Sa seule consolation était que Shura semblait en très grande difficulté. Couvert de sang, le bretteur avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer les attaques rapides et incroyablement précises de sa belle adversaire.  
Aiolia sourit. Peut-être qu'il aurait l'occasion de jouer les héros finalement.

\- GREEN WAVE !

L'attaque de la nymphe le prit totalement au dépourvu, et, si elle rata le Capricorne, découpa une large tranchée dans le sol à quelques pas du Lion. L'infortuné fut projeté par l'onde de choc dans un profond trou situé à quelques dizaines de mètres.  
Rattrapé par la gravité, il tomba.

Il atterrit, malheureusement pour lui, sur le dos. Dos qui avait déjà fait une amicale rencontre avec quelques arbres pendant le trajet du buisson au trou. Ajoutez à cela quelques naturelles douleurs au derrière, et vous comprendrez pourquoi il s'est relevé en boitant comme un petit vieux. Et aussi pourquoi il n'a plus jamais reparlé de cette séance d'entraînement.

Bref. Pour l'instant, il avait devant lui trois couloirs : un haut et étroit, un bas et large, un moyen et médium. Trois hauteurs, trois largeurs.  
Aiolia étant un garçon somme toute très conventionnel, il emprunta le troisième tunnel.

Le saviez-vous ?  
Au Sanctuaire, les gens ont plein de sens : les cinq sens "normaux" : vue, toucher, odorat, ouïe, goût (mais pour certains ça se discute), un septième sens (ça serait l'instinct féminin ou l'instinct de survie...) et un huitième sens (en rapport avec le cosmos, cette notion ne s'est révélée utile que quand quatre Chevaliers de Bronzes un peu limités ont décidé d'envahir le Sanctuaire).  
Toutefois, il existe un autre sens, plus rare encore... le sens de l'orientation, qui semble faire défaut à pas mal de preux Chevaliers. Le GPS fait ainsi figure d'invention géniale.  
Au bout de cinq heures, Aiolia était donc perdu dans les catacombes humides, froides et sinistres du Sanctuaire.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Il marcha, marcha, marcha... constata qu'il était revenu à son point de départ... marcha, marcha, marcha...  
Le pauvre tournait en rond ! Pour les aventures épiques et les combats trépidants, on repassera, merci !

Finalement, notre Lion réussit un quasi-miracle : se perdre alors qu'il était déjà perdu.

Complètement harassé, physiquement et mentalement, le jeune homme décida de s'allonger quelques instants à côté de quelques jolies fleurs.

\- Elles dégagent un si doux parfum... Je suis si... fatigué... Je m'allonge... juste quelques instants...

C'était la fin du deuxième jour d'entraînement.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Quel dommage pour Aiolia qu'il ne soit pas aussi brillant que ses attaques !  
Sinon, il aurait su que des fleurs aux pétales rouge écarlate et bleu ciel avec un cœur nacré dégageant un envoûtant parfum sont de puissants narcoleptiques ! Une seule peut faire dormir un éléphant pendant plusieurs heures... Alors tout un buisson !

Même moi, la Petite Voix, je me savais ! C'est ça l'avantage d'avoir travaillé avec _C'est pas Sorcier !_

En tant qu'entité omnisciente de cette histoire, je peux vous dire que ce pauvre Chevalier va roupiller une bonne journée et demie.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- Rhmmm... Qu'est-ce que je...

Aiolia s'éveilla comme à son habitude : décoiffé, les yeux collés et la bave aux lèvres. Il lui sembla alors qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures.  
Grommelant, il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les lisser vaguement.

\- Bon... On y va...

Il se mit en marche. Bien évidemment, il était toujours perdu. Mais cette fois, la chance lui sourit : quelques heures plus tard, il rencontra une horrible araignée.

Le monstre était énorme, noir et velu. Suspendu au fond d'un couloir, il avait étendu sa toile partout.  
Lentement, ses gros yeux globuleux s'ouvrirent, les uns après les autres.  
Aiolia eut l'impression d'être dévisagé. La bête raisonnait !

 _Mais moi aussi ! Je suis un Chevalier d'Or, m*rde ! Je vaincrai cette chose !_

Le féroce Lion se mit en garde.

\- Tu vas goûter à ma meilleure attaque, sale bestiole ! LIGHTNING BOLT !

Les traits de lumière filèrent tels des comètes et firent exploser l'araignée... et le mur derrière elle.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS_ _PLAÎT !_

 _Toute l'équipe des Hunger Games du Sanctuaire tenait à signaler qu'_ _ **aucune**_ _araignée n'a été maltraitée pour l'écriture de ce passage._  
 _Nous respectons les arachnides, l'auteure elle-même étant une fangirl extrême de Milo du Scorpion._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La sortie... Elle était là ! Derrière ce monstre !  
La lumière du soleil entra à flots, se déversant dans les souterrains et détruisant irrémédiablement des peintures murales infiniment précieuses.

Mais Aiolia s'en préoccupait autant que sa première tunique d'entraînement (celle-ci était bleue, bleu boue).

L'important, c'était qu'il allait enfin quitter ces catacombes humides, froides et sinistres. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il s'agissait maintenant de retrouver la sortie. Là encore ce fut quelque peu fastidieux (évoquons la mante religieuse géante, la troupe de rats et la colonie de fourmis qui furent les victimes de cette recherche).

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Au bout d'une douzaine d'heures à marcher, marcher, marcher, Aiolia parvint aux grilles. Il y retrouva à sa grande surprise Mû, Aldébaran, Shura, Camus, Milo, DeathMask, Shaka et son frère adoré Aiolos :

\- Ben... Vous êtes déjà tous là ? Mais on est à peine au début du troisième jour pourtant !

Il ne comprit jamais vraiment les regards mi-ahuris et mi-las qu'il reçut en retour.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Êtes-vous conscients, chers amis, d'assister à un miracle rare ?  
En effet, le chapitre d'Aiolia a été publié **avant** minuit, ce qui en fait le **seul** chapitre à être dans les temps !  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements ironiques pour l'auteure !

Bref, bonne soirée, bonne santé et à demain pour le chapitre d'un sacré illuminé, j'ai nommé **Shaka** de la Vierge (quant à savoir si lui l'était... mystère...) !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	7. Shaka

**Shaka**

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mes frères et sœurs, dans l'Église du Bon du Bien.

Après avoir enduré les misérables aventures des Chevaliers Impies, admirons à présent la geste du Chevalier Sacré Shaka, seul véritable soldat du Grand Pope (du Bon du Bien).  
Enfin... il était temps d'évincer cette agaçante Petite Voix, qui ne pouvait en aucun cas s'attribuer l'honneur immense qu'est l'énonciation de l'Épopée de Shaka.

Amen.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le Grand Bouddha Shaka, parfaitement serein, s'était engagé dans les marais, entouré d'un halo de cosmos purifiant. Il avait laissé les mécréants derrière lui, sourd à leurs appels entrecoupés de surnoms moqueurs...  
La bave du crapaud doré n'atteint pas la blonde Vierge !

Il avait marché, en communion parfaite avec la Nature, éliminant les nuisibles avec une grande bonté, leur offrant une mort rapide et propre, à défaut d'indolore.

Au bout de dix-neuf heures de cet harassant travail _(l'Église_ _du Bon du Bien prononcera une messe de dix-neuf heures_ _en commémoration le 32 décembre prochain)_ , le Ciel lui envoya en récompense une ravissante clairière : un cercle régulier où s'épanouissaient une herbe douce et quelques fleurs odorantes.  
Épuisé, le preux Chevalier s'étendit (1) sur le sol, tel Bouddha au moment de mourir, et débuta un voyage dans l'Ether régénérateur. (2)

Shaka s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, et aussitôt commença à méditer, lévitant en position du lotus à très exactement trente-huit centimètres du sol, sa colonne vertébrale étant parfaitement perpendiculaire à la Terre. (3)  
Ainsi il montrait sa véritable nature : un pilier de droiture et de sagesse entre le Ciel et notre terre. Quant aux trente-huit centimètres qui le sépare de nous, c'est le nombre de siècles qu'il nous reste avant le Jugement Dernier et la purification de nos péchés ! (4)

Le Chevalier de la Vierge entra alors en état de léthargie profonde (5), ce qui lui permit de communiquer avec les puissances occultes bienveillantes qui veillent sur notre monde !  
Ce sont ces puissances qui inspirèrent ses fameuses prédictions à Nostradamus (6), qui guidèrent la main des Mayas pour l'écriture de leur calendrier (6) et qui nous montrent à tous, grâce à d'étranges expériences magiques (7), le sens que doit prendre notre vie.

Admirez ! Cette aura éclatante, ce cosmos pur !  
Admirez ! Ce visage serein, ces cheveux délicatement parfumés !  
Admirez ! Ce corps d'Apollon, ces jambes musclées, ces bras blancs mais puissants, ces fesses, mes aïeux, ces fesses ! Oooooooooh... Tant de merveilles... Hmmmm...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEURE À DESTINATION DES IMPIES VOUÉS AUX ENFERS :**

(1) il faut comprendre "s'écroula"  
(2) en langage profane on appelle ça une sieste  
(3) on a essayé, c'est physiquement impossible !  
(4) et voilà ! encore une théorie de fin du monde ! quel manque d'originalité !  
(5) cherchez pas, c'est une sieste  
(6) c'est sûr que c'est un gage de qualité, ça...  
(7) on parle de drogue ou de manipulation des masses ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

HUM. Reprenons-nous, la contemplation du quasi-divin peut effectivement engendrer des réactions de plaisir assez extrêmes.

Le Grand Shaka poursuivit sa méditation (1), améliorant son corps et son esprit... même si il n'en avait guère besoin... surtout en ce qui concerne le corps...  
Bref.

Il médita tout le deuxième jour de l'entraînement. Quand l'aube se leva sur le troisième jour, il méditait encore (2), priant pour nous, parlant avec les Immortels.

Quelle divinité ! Quelle beauté ! Quel... Quelle... Quels... **QUELLES FESSES, BON DIEU !** (3)

HUM.

Sa concentration était telle, qu'il ne prit pas garde aux deux misérables Chevaliers qui eurent l'impudence de se rincer l'œil sans vergogne !  
Nous seuls, prêtres de l'Église du Bon du Bien, avons ce droit sacré !

Calme... Zen... Bouddha... Shaka...

Reprenons notre récit.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEURE À DESTINATION DES IMPIES VOUÉS AUX ENFERS :**

(1) sa sieste, toujours sa sieste.  
(2) ça devient suspect... somnifères ?  
(3) "ferveur religieuse"... mouais...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Puis vint la fin. Élégamment, notre Seule et Unique réincarnation de Bouddha posa des divins pieds sur le sol, eut un étrange sourire, et enfin se téléporta, faisant à ses misérables compagnons l'immense honneur de les rejoindre. (1)

Il se matérialisa devant eux, et avec sa bonté naturelle rejoignit leur partie de cartes.  
Mais les Chevaliers Impies ne surent pas apprécier ce cadeau à sa juste valeur, se contentant d'enchainer mécaniquement les parties, sans laisser au Chevalier de la Vierge l'occasion de gagner et en l'appelant sans cesse "Barbie Girl". L'un d'eux osa même chanter ! (2)  
C'est ainsi qu'à cause d'eux, la réincarnation de Bouddha connut l'ennui ! L'ENNUI ! SCANDALEUX ! BLASPHÉMATOIRE !

Le pompon fut atteint à l'aube du quatrième jour, lorsque le Chevalier du Demi-Canasson alla s'écraser aux pieds de Sa Sainteté Shaka !  
Quelle insulte ! Quelle... Quelle... Quelle... RHAAAAAAAA ! (3)

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **NOTES DE L'AUTEURE À DESTINATION DES IMPIES VOUÉS AUX ENFERS :**

(1) que je vous explique : Shaka en avait ras-le-sari de méditer, donc il a arrêté, a eu un sourire à la fois soulagé (c'était fini !) et douloureux (courbatures !), et décide de rejoindre des gens parce qu'il se sent SEUL et ABANDONNÉ !  
(2) vu qu'on parle de DeathMask, "brailler" est plus juste.  
(3) s'ensuivit une assez impressionnante crise de nerf, c'est pourquoi nos "amis" de l'Église du Bon du Bien ne pourront conclure ce chapitre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Je suis de retour...  
Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Après la défection de l'Église du Bon du Bien,  
Après avoir enduré pendant des heures ces liens...

Moi, la Petit Voix,  
Conclurai ce chapitre en vous laissant sans voix !

À demain alors,  
Pour le chapitre de **Dohko** , notre prochain Chevalier d'Or !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	8. Dohko

**Dohko**

Saluuut !  
C'est moi, la Petite Voix, seule et unique !

Je tenais à vous rassurer, chers lecteurs, je vais divinement bien depuis l'incident avec l'Église du Bon du Bien ! Je ne garderais aucune séquelle de cet épisode éprouvant, heureusement, d'ailleurs !

Et si, par hasard, l'un d'entre vous connaît Mathieu Sommet, dites-lui de ma part qu'inventer une organisation si dangereuse est un véritable coup de génie !

Bref.

Profitez bien des aventures (hum hum) de Dohko, le plus roublard des Chevaliers d'Or !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !  
Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- ... Que le jeu... commence !

Dohko sourit en entendant les paroles de son amant. Effectivement, leur jeu ne faisait que commencer...  
Depuis la résurrection, lui et Shion étaient devenus les responsables/papas d'adoption du Sanctuaire et notamment des Chevaliers d'Or.  
Ce double emploi commençait à réellement leur peser, eux qui aimaient passer du bon temps ensemble le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible se retrouvaient limités en temps !  
Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ! Ils avaient besoin de vacances !

Mais... comment s'arranger des vacances quand toute une bande d'insupportables et éternels gamins requiert votre attention vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?  
Le problème avait été tourné, tourné et encore retourné par leurs méninges aguerris par presque trois siècles d'existence, et, finalement, une solution avait été trouvée : utiliser les Hunger Games de Shion.

Depuis que le Grand Pope avait lu le best-seller, il n'avait eu qu'un désir : l'appliquer à ses Chevaliers. D'où cet entraînement mensuel dans un lieu déterminé qui consistait essentiellement à terminer la session sans trop de blessures.

Voilà donc le plan que les deux papys, pardon, **aînés** , avaient conçu : les Hunger Games du Sanctuaire duraient généralement plusieurs jours, et il n'était pas rare que certains Chevaliers ne croisent personne pendant ce temps.  
Ce mois-là, Shion lancerait une session de cinq jours (pourquoi cinq jours ? ... Comme ça) et, une dizaine d'heures après son début, il aiderait Dohko à se téléporter auprès de lui.

Ainsi donc, Dohko entra comme les autres dans les marais, et se balada un peu, s'éloignant des ses compagnons d'armes. Après environ neuf heures d'attente, il eut une sensation bizarre dans tout son corps, et comprit que Shion le rappelait à lui.  
Brusquement, le Chevalier de la Balance disparut, causant la mort par crise cardiaque de la dernière mignonne petite souris blanche du labyrinthe.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

L'ex-Yoda violet réapparut dans la chambre popale, en face du propriétaire. Celui-ci se jeta aussitôt sur lui :

\- Mon petit Tigrou ! Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? J'avais tellement hâte de te voir ! Tu vas voir, on va passer cinq jours totalement o-lym-piens ! _[hors de question de dire "d'enfer", évidemment]_

Légèrement déstabilisé par cet accueil chaleureux (bel euphémisme, non ?), Dohko eut un instant d'hésitation, puis referma ses bras sur l'ancien Bélier en murmurant "Oui..." d'une voix qu'il espérait tentatrice (mais qui paraissait juste enrouée).

Shion releva la tête.

\- Mon petit Tigrou...

Il l'embrassa. Avec distinction. Avec douceur. Avec sincérité. Avec _amour_.  
Dohko répondit à ce baiser, et plus encore. Ils basculèrent dans un monde de volupté.

Leurs galipettes durèrent tout le reste de la journée. De vrais lapins, aussi sûr que le ciel est incolore et se reflète dans la mer !  
Leur âge plus que canonique ne semblait pas les pénaliser, ils étaient simplement heureux de profiter ensemble l'un de l'autre.

Oui... Ils étaient vraiment... un beau couple de pervers !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

He he he... Je sens qu'il va être chaud à écrire, ce chapitre...

Quoi ? Non, je n'ai PAS honte de cette blague ! Na !

Toutefois, ne vous étonner pas si ce chapitre part dans tous les sens, c'est pas vraiment comme s'il lui arrivait beaucoup de choses, à Dohko... Il va juste passer quatre ou cinq jours en amoureux avec son Bélinouchet adoré (il l'appelle vraiment comme ça, en plus !) et c'est TOUT.

Donc on va y aller à fond dans la romance ! Fans de yaoi, prévoyez des mouchoirs en cas d'hémorragie nasale incontrôlée !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La première journée s'écoula ainsi, sous le signe d'Asmodée, démon de la luxure (nous l'invoquerons souvent aujourd'hui). Oh ! Ils sortirent de la chambre, pour aller soulager certains besoins naturels (soif, faim et autres...) par exemple, mais... disons qu'ils n'arrivaient vraiment pas à se retenir !  
À ce niveau-là, c'était de l'addiction !

Le lendemain s'écoula de la même manière. On sentait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper ; les différentes missions d'Athéna, les Guerres Saintes, leurs multiples morts...  
Oui, c'était beaucoup de choses...

Mais, quelque soit leur désir, ils restaient humains. Donc, dès le troisième jour, ils décidèrent de changer leur activité.

Shion avait entendu parler de ruines maaaaaagnifiques dans la partie Nord du Sanctuaire. Ils prirent la décision d'y passer au moins la journée. Sans trop se sauter dessus. Ils avaient quand même pas mal de respect pour ce qui était ancien.

Les ruines étaient vieilles de nombreux siècles. On avait peine à reconnaître un village dans ces pans de mur écroulés, dans ces pierres éparses recouvertes de végétation, dans ces tuiles brisées, dans ces chemins aux pavés éclatés.  
Toutefois, malgré ces délabrements, on sentait dans l'atmosphère que des gens, de véritables personnes, avaient vécu ici. Le temps était presque arrêté : il n'emportait guère que les choses, l'esprit du lieu restant à jamais inchangé.

Shion et Dohko n'eurent aucun mal à se tenir correctement. Les lieux ne se prêtaient pas à ce genre d'activité. Ils avaient déambulé dans les ruines, examinant un reste de mosaïque, un fragment de sculpture, une trace de peinture.

Plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient retournés, croyant sentir une présence. Mais rien. Ou presque. Une ombre dans le vent. Un murmure sur les pierres.

Intuitivement, le Pope déploya son cosmos. Il se figea.

\- Sh... Shion ? Ça va ? On dirait... que tu as vu un fantôme...  
\- Ils sont là, Dohko... depuis tout ce temps...  
\- Hein ? Qui ça "ils" ?  
\- Les villageois. Ils ont probablement été tués dans une Guerre Sainte, et depuis, ils sont là.  
\- Là... tu veux dire, ici ? Tout près de nous ?  
\- Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux !  
\- Tu peux les voir ?  
\- En me concentrant, oui. Ils devaient avoir du sang Atlante, vu que normalement je n'en serais pas capable.

Dohko hocha la tête en silence.

Que dire d'autre ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

En fin d'après-midi, ils firent une courte pause goûter (avec du Nutella ! C'est primordial le Nutella !) puis retournèrent au Palais du Pope, se promettant toutefois de revenir.

Ce lieu les apaisait, en quelque sorte.

Le lendemain, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils ne quittèrent pas réellement leur lit. Ils savaient que dès le retour des petits jeunes, ils devraient se serrer la ceinture. Et ils abhorraient cette idée.

Une petite pause déjeuner, une autre pour aller aux toilettes... Ce fut tout.

Début du cinquième jour.

\- MON PETIT TIGROU D'AMOOOOOUUUUUUR ! NE ME QUITTE PAAAAAAAS ! POURQUOI ON N'ATTENDRAIT PAS ENCORE UN PEEEEEEUUUUU ?  
\- Mon Bélinouchet... Moi aussi je voudrais rester, mais... je vais quand même pas me pointer à la dernière seconde, ça deviendrait suspect _[en fait, personne n'était réellement dupe de leur petit manège. En temps normal Dohko serait arrivé aux grilles dès le premier jour. Mais laissons-les se bercer d'illusions]_ ! On aura peut-être un peu de temps ce soir...  
\- Tu sais que c'est faux...

Dohko sourit tristement. Bien sûr que c'était faux. Un mensonge. Évidemment. Mais c'était le seul qu'il avait.  
Reniflant, Shion le téléporta.

Il se rematérialisa devant les grilles, interrompant l'éternelle partie de cartes entre Mû, Aldébaran, Shura, Milo, Camus, DeathMask, Aphrodite, Aiolos, Shaka et Aiolia.

Tout en se joignant à eux, il les examina : Milo et Camus semblaient déçus (tiens tiens... eux aussi profitaient de l'entraînement...) ; Mû, Aldé et Shura étaient normaux (quoiqu'un peu ennuyés par le jeu) ; DeathMask et Aphro étaient plus concentrés sur leur baiser que sur la partie en cours... et on peut les comprendre) ; Aiolos avait l'air vaguement honteux ; Shaka était à deux doigts de méditer (traduisez "piquer un petit roupillon") ; Aiolia avait sur le visage un mélange de honte et de colère.  
Il apprit plus tard le fin mot de l'histoire et l'arrivée triomphante du jeune homme qui avait dû vite déchanter en apprenant qu'il avait deux jours de décalage.

Dohko garda au final un beau, voire très beau... très très beau... très très très beau... aaaaaaah... hmmm... bref, un très beau souvenir de cet entraînement.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ainsi s'achevèrent les vacances de Dohko le pervers roublard du Sanctuaire !  
Bonne soirée, et à demain pour les aventures, certainement plus trépidantes du Chevalier du Scorpion, j'ai nommé... **Mil**...

Auteure ? AUTEURE ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FILET DE BAVE ? ET CE SAIGNEMENT ?

ESPÈCE DE FANGIRL DÉCÉRÉBRÉE !

Ah ! Ça va être du joli, demain !

Hum. Reprenons. Demain, le chapitre du Chevalier **Milo** !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !  
Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	9. Milo

**Milo**

Bonjour...

Heu... Comment vous dire ça ? Hum...

La... L'auteure a pété un câble...  
Il semblerait que Milo du Scorpion soit son...

...

NAN MAIS VOUS FAITES QUOI ? ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE CE RICANEMENT PERVERS !  
AUTEURE !  
CE CHAPITRE SERA 100 % SEMBLABLE AUX PRÉCÉDENTS ! NOUS NE FERONS **AUCUN** FAVORITISME !

Breeeeeeeeef. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit du personnage préféré de l'auteure.  
Et elle est... enthousiaste...

C'est aussi pour ça que le chapitre a un jour de retard... Le suivant (Aiolos) sera publié en même temps pour nous faire pardonner...

Enfin...

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Milo, le dragueur beau gosse parfait (gwaaaaaaaa...) des Chevaliers d'Or, s'engagea dans les marais de son pas souple et élégant.  
Il marchait de manière assurée et conquérante, balançant de façon presque provocante ses fesses totalement et magnifiquement divine, ses muscles puissants roulants sous sa peau douce et chaude...  
Et son parfum... son parfum... gwaaaaaaaa... hnnnnnn...

Hum.

Calmons-nous. Donc il se baladait dans le labyrinthe, attendant avec une grande impatience l'heure de son rendez-vous avec son glacial et impressionnant amant.

Rhaaaaa... Même quand il ne fait rien il est cosmisquement merveilleux ! Trop beau trop beau trop beau !

Et tellement sadique aussi... Y a rien qu'à observer la manière dont il a annihilé ce moustique qui avait eu l'impudence de se poser sur son extraordinaire épiderme bronzé à la perfection !

Enfin l'heure arriva. Milo se rendit à l'endroit minutieusement prévu deux jours avant le début de l'entraînement.  
Son amour l'y attendait déjà, un de ses rares sourires aux lèvres.

Milo s'approcha du Chevalier du Verseau et l'enlaça... Imaginons un instant la sensation de ses bras autour de nous... Tellement tendre... affectueux... protecteur... gwaaaaaaaa...

Les deux tourtereaux s'embrassèrent doucement, puis plus voracement pendant deux trop courtes minutes.

\- J'avais tellement hâte de te retrouver... souffla Milo.  
\- Je dois admettre que moi aussi. Cet entraînement serait une plaie s'il ne nous donnait pas l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls.  
\- Tu veux dire loin de tes disciples ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai étranglé les miens !  
\- Sadique.  
\- Tu m'aimes pour ça aussi...

Pour seule réponse, Camus l'embrassa.

\- On va se balader Milo ?  
\- Ok !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le couple traversa une bonne partie des marais de la sorte, se souriant comme au premier jour, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux... Ne sont-ils pas adorables ?

Aucun autre couple impliquant le magnifique et merveilleux Milo du Scorpion ne devrait être toléré !  
L'expression "One True Pairing" prend vie ici et maintenant !  
Ils s'accordent si bien ! Et bien sûr... Milo ! Milo qui est trop beau, magnifique et j'en passe !  
Et il est tellement adorable ! Avec son côté sadique, mais en même temps on le voit attaché à l'honneur voire compatissant !

Enfin...  
Au bout d'un moment, les deux Chevaliers arrivèrent dans une petite clairière lumineuse mais intime. Ils y seraient tranquilles pour... certaines choses...

Tous deux s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. Milo passa ses bras dans le dos de Camus pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.  
Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, avec des gestes à la fois mesurés et brusques...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

STOOOOOOOOOP !

AUTEEEEEEUUUUURE !

ON A UN LABEL TOUT PUBLIC™ À RESPECTER !  
DONC VOUS ARRÊTEZ VOTRE DÉLIRE PERVERS DE FANGIRL ET ON FAIT UNE ELLIPSE !

HUM.

Toutes les excuses de l'équipe. Nous n'avons pas réussi à stopper cette furie.  
Reprenons.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Milo et Camus décidèrent de s'arrêter dans cette clairière pour y passer un bon moment en couple. Oh ! Ils n'étaient pas aussi obsédés que Shion et Dohko, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des moines.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, d'une certaine manière, c'est au moment où leur activité était la plus... personnelle qu'une biche jaillit d'entre les fourrés, bientôt suivie par un Chevalier du Taureau visiblement affamé.

Camus rougit (trop mignon) et Milo hurla (d'une manière magnifique,évidemment) :

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA ? ON TE GÊNE PAS TROP NON PLUS ? HÉ HO ! IMPOSSIBLE DE B*ISER TRANQUILLE DANS CE F*UTU LABYRINTHE !

Mais Aldébaran était déjà loin. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence du couple.

Après quelques minutes d'affolement ( _ne t'inquiète pas mon Camus, il n'a rien vu, j'en suis sûr... il n'a même pas fait attention à nous..._ ) Milo réussit à reprendre ses affaires avec son (trop) pudique chéri.

Il s'endormit une demi-douzaine d'heures plus tard en caressant les cheveux souples et soyeux (mais bien moins que les siens... gwaaaaaaaa...) de son amant.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Milo dormit comme un bébé (rien, pas même les c*nneries de Shura, ne le dérangea). Il s'éveilla une vingtaine d'heures plus tard, le visage chiffonné mais mignon :

\- Hmmm... Mumus ? Déjà réveillé ? Bwaaaaa...  
\- Tu émerges enfin ! Y a eu un combat pas loin, le bruit m'a réveillé.  
\- Mon pauvre amour... C'est vrai que tu as l'oreille fine...  
\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que tu aies pu dormir.

Milo hocha la tête, se gratta machinalement les parties (non venant de lui ce n'est PAS grossier) puis suggéra de trouver un autre nid d'amour. Camus hocha la tête.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps : au détour d'un sentier, ils tombèrent sur une grande clairière abritant une petite cascade d'eau claire.  
Camus sourit :

\- Ce lieu est parfait.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Aphro et DeathMask sont venus.  
\- Oui mais les roses d'Aphro sont partout, ils ont dû tomber sur un ennemi.  
\- Hum. Il a essentiellement visé des fourmilières et empalé des insectes. Tu connais ses phobies.  
\- Tu as raison ! Installons-nous là, alors !

Prudemment, Milo et Camus se débarrassèrent des dangereuses fleurs éparpillées, puis s'installèrent confortablement sur l'herbe.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ouf ! Ce chapitre est enfin terminé ! Il a été... éprouvant à raconter, entre les caprices de l'auteure et ses crises de fangirl !

Mais voilà, c'est fini !

Petit mot de l'auteure :

 _ **¡ MILO EST LE MEILLEUR !**_

C'était le petit mot de l'auteure.

Et je vous dis à demain (où plutôt, à tout de suite) pour le chapitre du plus fanatique Chevalier **Aiolos** !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	10. Aiolos

**Aiolos**

Saluuuut ! C'est moééé (encore) !

Rebonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre sera normalement publié en même temps que le chapitre consacré à Milo (l'auteure me signale ici souffrir d'une hémorragie nasale importante).

Donc inutile de faire beaucoup de fioritures, je vous laisse en compagnie du Chevalier Aiolos !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Aiolos avait toujours été un Chevalier obéissant, dévoué au Pope et à Athéna. Vu comme avait fini sa **seule et unique** tentative de rébellion, on le comprenait facilement.  
C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas bronché à l'annonce de cette entraînement.  
Passer cinq jours dans des marais insalubres pour satisfaire les besoins sexuels du Pope ? Ça faisait partie du métier.

Notre demi-cheval s'était donc enfoncé avec flegme dans le labyrinthe, cachant dans sa Pandora Box _(la boîte où on range les armures)_ un pique-nique et quelques autres affaires utiles.  
Il avait longuement marché en grignotant un saucisson, ne prêtant pas réellement attention aux deux ou trois bruits bizarres que ses oreilles de Chevalier captèrent. C'était un gars stoïque, plutôt bavard et enjoué. Une sorte de Shaka sociable.

Finalement, après une journée complète sans pause (un Chevalier se **doit** d'être endurant), Aiolos s'était décidé à se reposer. Il avait donc établi un petit feu de camp, fait cuire quelques chipolatas (c'est trop bon les chipolatas ! Vive les chipolatas ! Les chipolatas domineront le monde !) et s'était ensuite endormi sans plus de façon.

Après une nuit relativement courte (quoique... il se souvenait encore de la fois où son frangin avait eu une vilaine grippe et l'avait empêché de dormir trois nuits d'affilée) il s'était levé avec les poules (soit vers cinq heures du mat'... et oui ! C'est ça la vie au Sanctuaire !) et s'était remis en route.

Il avait cheminé toute la matinée, évitant adroitement les bourbiers (il était sûr de s'y enfoncer... cinquante-cinq kilos de Pandora Box ça pardonne pas !) et cueillant quelques fruits au passage (taux de comestibilité : 70 %).

Vers midi, répondant à l'appel du ventre, il sortit ses provisions et s'installa confortablement entre une souche et une termitière.

Soudain, un bruit.

Un bruissement.

Un mouvement.

Un sifflement.

Un frôlement.

Aiolos se retourna. Rien.  
À nouveau...

Cette sensation.

Ce bruit.

Ce... _CHTOÏNGGGG_ _!_

Aiolos tomba tête en avant.

\- Nyu hu hu !

Il releva la tête. Une espèce de lutin, vêtu de vert de la tête aux pieds, le regardait en ricanant. Dans sa main, les provisions.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, Aiolos jura.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La caricature de Leprechaun fixait le Chevalier, moqueur. Il avait toujours la nourriture à la main.

Face à lui, Aiolos jura. Encore. Cinq minutes que ce nabot vert lui résistait. Son égo prenait cher.

\- Hin ! Vous les humains ! Trééés grands ! Trééés bruyants ! Hin ! Siiiii faibles ! Hin !

Il regarda le fruit de sa rapine :

\- Hin ! Trééés bon fromage !

Puis il disparut. Aiolos n'avait plus qu'à se passer de repas jusqu'à la fin de l'exercice. Désespéré, son estomac hurla sa douleur dans une grognement de fin du monde.

Dépité, le demi-cheval marcha encore un peu, espérant retomber sur cette espèce de lutin voleur de repas.  
Mais rien. Nada.

Juste quelques explosions à l'autre bout du marais.

En fin d'après-midi, de guerre lasse, il décida de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, histoire de passer le temps. C'était un exercice très ennuyeux, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une seule flèche. Ainsi, après chaque tir, il devait aller la chercher, retourner se placer dans son axe de tir, puis tirer, aller chercher la flèche, retourner à sa place de départ, tirer, etc, etc...

Mais le fait d'avoir le choix entre tir à l'arc et ennui total le motiva, et Aiolos poursuivit son activité une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis le _CHTIIIING_ _!_ de la flèche se transforma en _CHTOOOONC_ _!_ lorsque celle-ci heurta un pauvre lapin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.  
Le Sagittaire vit l'événement comme un signe, et se prépara un petit en-cas nocturne avec la carcasse de la bête, dérogeant ainsi exceptionnellement à ses principes végétariens. Aiolos avait aussi un côté hippie baba-cool, oui.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Prévoyant, le Sagittaire s'était gardé une cuisse pour le petit déjeuner, qu'il avala avec célérité avant de reprendre la route. C'était le matin du troisième jour. Deux jours **seulement** s'étaient écoulés, à son grand désespoir.

Après une journée complète d'errance, Aiolos déboula dans une clairière... et se figea :

\- T... TOI ! fut sa seule parole.

L'autre se retourna et se leva, étirant ses lèvres de manière inquiétante. Malgré lui, Aiolos frémit et, instinctivement, lança son attaque :

\- HOLY ARROW !  
\- ANOTHER DIMENSION ! répliqua Dark Saga.

Le Sagittaire para le coup en grimaçant. C'est qu'il était fort, Mister Hyde !  
Docteur Jekyll aussi d'ailleurs. En moins agressif et sadique.  
Furieux de rencontrer son pire ennemi pendant un entraînement qui aurait dû être tranquille, Aiolos lança son défi :

\- Jamais tu ne gagneras, car je combats pour l'amour et la justice, sale traître !  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Et bah prouve-le !  
\- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre !  
\- Hors de question ! C'est toi qui a peur, en fait...  
\- Même pas vrai ! Méchant !

Vexé que l'on remette en cause son courage, Aiolos se jeta sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva sans peine. La chose rendit le demi-cheval encore plus furieux : après le lutin, c'était le psychotique qui l'humiliait !  
Bon, OK, il n'était pas un Chevalier surpuissant, mais il croyait en sa Déesse et en l'Amitié. Pourquoi ça suffisait pour Seiya mais pas pour lui ?

Alors il essaya. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. À chaque tentative, l'hilarité de son ennemi augmentait, proportionnellement à la fureur d'Aiolos. Cela dura trois bonnes heures.

Puis Dark Saga cessa d'esquiver. Il bloqua le poing du Sagittaire et l'envoya bouler trois mètres plus loin.

Sonné, le jeune homme releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir arriver sur lui un magistral ANOTHER DIMENSION™. Il perdit conscience.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Projeté en l'air par l'explosion, notre Chevalier du jour atterrit devant les grilles au milieu de la 2487ème partie de cartes de Mû, Aldébaran, Milo, Camus, Shura, DeathMask, Aphrodite et Shaka.

Il était évidemment inconscient et, heureusement pour Dark Saga, amnésique.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ainsi se terminent les aventures d'Aiolos, preux Chevalier malchanceux au service d'Athéna.

Allez, bonne nuit et à demain pour le chapitre de **Shura** !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	11. Shura

**Shura**

* * *

 _Réponse à la review anonyme de FanDeManga :_

 _Je vois quelles pensées incorrectes tu parles... Entre fans de Milo, on devrait s'entendre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^_

* * *

Coucou les gens !

Me revoilà avec un chapitre normalement très espagnol.  
Sauf que je n'en parle pas un mot.  
Donc va falloir oublier l'idée d'une intro hispanophone...

Bizarrement, l'espagnol me fait penser à Kendji Girac... mais je ne peux décemment pas vous infliger ça. J'ai encore un peu d'humanité !

Mais bon, cessons de nous lamenter et attaquons sans plus attendre le chapitre consacré à Shura du Capricorne (signe astrologique de l'auteure ! Quel est le vôtre ?) !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

\- On se retrouve à la sortie ?  
\- Oui, pas de problème Shura, lui répondit Aldébaran.

Avec un signe de la main, le Chevalier du Taureau s'éloigna. Pour sa part, le Capricorne se contenta d'un sobre hochement de tête. Aldé était un type bien. Pas particulièrement fute-fute mais sympa. Et puis entre bêtes à cornes, y avait une certaine solidarité.

La chèvre entra donc dans les marais, déterminée à trouver au plus vite la sortie et à retrouver l'autre bovidé pour faire... hum... certaines choses... si vous voyez pas ce que c'est, ne cherchez pas à comprendre...

Mais, comme un certain nombre de Chevaliers, il avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Vraiment très mauvais (c'est-à-dire pas autant que Saga mais presque). Ainsi, il ne trouva pas la sortie le premier jour. Comble, rien ne se passa. Mais alors, rien ! Il entendit une ou deux explosions (c'était pas un STARLIGHT EXTINCTION™ là ?) mais lui ne rencontra personne.

Le deuxième jour commença un peu de la même manière. Chiant. Long. Solitaire.  
Des arbres. Des arbres. Des arbres. Une souche. Une autre souche. Tiens ! Une fleur.  
Et après ?  
Un arbre. Et puis une souche. Aucune originalité. Fait chi*r !  
M*rde quoi ! Il pouvait pas avoir sa dose d'aventure ?

Rageur, il décapita un arbre.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Étonnamment, cela lui plût pas mal. Oui... se défouler sur plus faible que soi, c'est limite jouissif. Il comprenait mieux Death maintenant.  
Un deuxième arbre suivit le premier, puis un troisième, un quatrième...

Les arbres tombaient de tous les côtés, faisant de nombreuses victimes... plus ou moins innocentes. Citons par exemple Dark Saga et une petite taupe qui prenait son bain de soleil de l'année. Sa maman lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention en remontant à la surface.

Toutefois ce genre de dégâts n'étaient pas du genre à stopper Shushu (oui on va l'appeler comme ça maintenant). En revanche... la magnifique dryade qui s'était plantée face à lui, les mains sur les hanches, lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Il passa outre le visage furibard de la demoiselle pour laisser son côté séducteur s'exprimer :

\- Hé ! Bella ! Vous êtes plous belle qué toutes les dames de la Terre ! Qué faites-vous seule dans ces bois ?  
\- Tchiiiiiii ! Vous être un gros barbare assassin ! Vous tuer les gentils arbres ! Tchiiiiiii !  
\- Cé sont des choses qui arrivent, bella... Mais jé souis sûr qué vous me le pardonnerez !  
\- Certainement pas ! Tchiiiiiii ! Moi pas être pouffe dans Twilight ! Tchiiiiiii ! Moi être Hamara !

Shura se tut, ce qui était assurément la meilleure chose à faire. Cette nymphe, cette Hamara, ne semblait pas sensible à son charme et son accent. Lui qui était d'habitude irrésistible ! Son estime de lui-même en prenait un coup !

Brusquement refroidi par ce rejet et la mention de Twilight (la divine cruche violette avait absolument tenu à regarder les cinq films avec ses Chevaliers), notre Capricorne redevint sérieux. Cela lui sauva probablement la vie.

\- GREEN WAVE !

Une vague d'énergie végétale traversa l'espace entre eux à la vitesse de la lumière. Le Chevalier l'évita de justesse. L'heure était au combat.

\- EXCALIBUR !

Une autre tranchée se creusa dans la terre... mais manqua la dryade.

\- Toi espérer pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tchiiiiiii ! GREEN WAVE !  
\- Enfin un peu d'animation ! EXCALIBUR !

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent, projetant les combattants contre des arbres qui se brisèrent sous le choc. Voyant cela, Hamara hurla de douleur. La perte des deux organismes végétaux semblaient la chagriner au plus haut point.  
Elle se releva, les yeux étincelants :

\- GREEEEEEN... WAAAAAAAAAVE !

Malgré tout son entraînement, Shushu ne pût éviter la vague d'énergie. Il atterrit dans un cratère, hébété. Il entendit la nymphe se déchaîner une fois de plus, et un GREEN WAVE™ passa à côté de "son" trou.

Finalement, elle apparut, le dominant, souveraine :

\- Tchiiiiiii ! Toi très blessé ! Moi gagner ! Tchiiiiiii ! Tu mourir ! Moi plus forte ! Forêt plus forte ! Tchiiiiiii ! Chevaliers pitits-pitits ! Tchiiiiiii !

Elle leva la main :

\- Moi achever toi avec puissance cosmique !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ah la la ! Comme dans de nombreux combats saint-seiyesques, le héros se **doit** d'être au bord de la mort pour gagner !  
Et il semblerait que ce moment décisif doit arrivé pour Shura !

Suivant une longue tradition de méchants de mangas, Hamara semble bien décidée à discourir pour fêter sa victoire !  
Shura arrivera-t-il à en profiter pour la vaincre ?

C'est LE combat de notre histoire !  
Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps... voici la suite !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Shura était au fond du cratère. Hamara préparait son attaque (merci de ne rien tenter pendant le temps de chargement).

Le Capricorne, évidemment, préférait si possible éviter de mourir. Il avait ainsi pris la douloureuse décision de ne pas laisser la nymphe terminer son attaque. C'était déloyal, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Utilisant toute sa volonté, il se releva, concentra son cosmos...

\- EXCALIBUR !  
\- HOLY GREEN THUNDER !

L'épée sacrée heurta l'éclair béni des Dieux. C'était un choc de titans... parfaitement équilibré. Les dégâts matériels furent les bras des deux adversaires. Shura avait le sien brûlé au troisième degré, tandis que celui d'Hamara était lacéré.

\- Tchiiiiiii ! Toi fort ! Toi bon adversaire !  
\- Comme si j'étais du genre à perdre face à une femme !  
\- Toi misogyne !  
\- Non, réaliste. Les femmes sont physiquement moins fortes que les hommes.  
\- Tchiiiiiii !  
\- Tchippe tant que tu veux, tu n'y changeras rien ! EXCALIBUR !

Hamara bloqua le coup.

\- Tchiiiiiii ! GREEN WAVE !  
\- Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un Chevalier ! fanfaronna Shura en oubliant qu'il la subissait pour la quatrième fois mais venait tout juste de comprendre comment la parer. EXCALIBUR !

Ce coup-ci fut plus puissant. Le Capricorne y mit tout son machisme, toutes ses convictions misogynes et archaïques entérinées par des générations de réincarnations athéniennes plus stupides, arrogantes et superficielles les unes que les autres. Les Chevaliers en poste en même tant que l'une d'elles ne pouvaient guère tenir en très haute opinion la gente féminine, d'ailleurs peu représentée au Sanctuaire.

La pauvre dryade, coupée en deux, laissa s'échapper un sang épais et verdâtre (un peu comme l'eau des marais) avant de redevenir poussière.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Le Chevalier du Capricorne s'accorda quelques minutes pour souffler un peu. Il était heureux d'avoir pu achever ce long et épuisant combat. Cette nymphe l'avait plus amoché qu'il ne se l'avouait. Elle était forte. Surtout si on prend en considération son immortalité, sa vie étant liée à celle de la forêt.

Après avoir vaguement bandé ses blessures (si Aiolos pensait à la bouffe, Shura songeait avant tout à la trousse de secours), la chèvre inspira un grand coup et se remit prudemment en marche. Il était quand même vachement égratigné !

Il marcha, marcha, marcha. Il s'embêtait autant qu'au premier jour, mais l'acceptait. Tout plutôt qu'une seconde bataille !  
Il lui fallut par chance une petite dizaine d'heures pour parvenir aux grilles.  
Il y fut accueilli Aldébaran et Mû. Le Capricorne sût aussitôt qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps, mais entre bêtes à cornes, c'était normal. Par solidarité, il se montra fort discret et proposa une partie de cartes.

La première d'une très, très, très longue série.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
Shura peut être... surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Buenas noches, amigo _[à lire avec un accent espagnol cliché]_ !  
Et à demain pour le chapitre de **Camus** du Verseau !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	12. Camus

**Camus**

Salut les pingouins !

Comment ça va ?  
Comme le jour de publication nous sommes un 31 décembre, je tenais à vous souhaiter un très bon réveillon !  
Mais ne buvez/mangez pas trop, soyez en forme pour demain et l'avant-dernier épisode !

Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre de Camus, prévoyez vos moufles !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Seulement cinq jours... Seulement cinq jours de paix et de tranquillité (encore que) avec son bouillant Scorpion. Franchement... Shion aurait pu allonger la durée de l'entraînement, ça aurait arrangé tous les couples d'Ors en plus !

Camus soupira. Au moins, il avait tout prévu pour optimiser au maximum le temps qu'il pourrait passer avec son amant.

À commencer par le lieu de rendez-vous. Le glacial jeune homme leva la tête, s'orienta rapidement (comment ?) puis se dirigea vers leur point de rassemblement.  
Établi depuis plus de deux jours, l'endroit était calme et relativement isolé ; ils n'auraient pas à craindre d'éventuels gêneurs.

Pensif, le Verseau s'appuya contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Comme à son habitude, il avait près d'une heure d'avance. Comment s'occuper jusque là ?  
Compter les feuilles des arbres ? Mouais, non, trop répétitif.  
Essayer de capter les ondes sismiques et thermiques des marais ? Hum... Pourquoi pas ?  
Le Chevalier ferma ses yeux bleus et projeta son cosmos à ses pieds. De nombreux flux d'énergie s'entrecoupaient ici, comme une boule de nerfs. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi cette petite trouée lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Les décharges du sol étaient agressives, répulsives. Peu d'animaux devaient oser venir dans le coin.  
Il serait fort intéressant de revenir ici plus tard pour étudier tout ça. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler à Saga ? Discrètement, bien sûr, Milo était quelqu'un de très jaloux.

Et d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup... Camus releva le visage, et sourit au nouvel arrivant.  
Son Scorpion s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Son homologue posa sa tête sur son torse. Il n'y avait que là qu'il se sentait vraiment en sécurité.

Notre iceberg préféré embrassa doucement son amant, puis prit la rare initiative d'approfondir leur baiser. Il se sentait d'humeur affectueuse aujourd'hui. Ravi et étonné, Milo en profita.  
Enfin ils se décollèrent :

\- J'avais tellement hâte de te retrouver... souffla le Scorpion.  
\- Je dois admettre que moi aussi. Cet entraînement serait une plaie s'il ne nous donnait pas l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls.  
\- Tu veux dire loin de tes disciples ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai étranglé les miens !

Camus resta un instant interdit, puis rit légèrement :

\- Sadique.  
\- Tu m'aimes pour ça aussi... rétorqua l'arachnide.

Le Verseau ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre, mais il aimait avoir le dernier mot ; ainsi il l'embrassa.

\- On va se balader Milo ?  
\- Ok !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Commença alors une équipée romantique dans les marais. Le couple avait la chance d'avoir une relation saine et basée sur le renouvellement permanent de leurs raisons d'aimer l'autre.  
Amoureux depuis leur première rencontre (c'est-à-dire quand ils avaient sept ans), ils n'avaient jamais cesser de se surprendre. Rien n'avait pu vaincre leurs sentiments.

Camus se rappelait encore de la première fois où ils s'étaient croisés...

•••••

 _Un peu plus de treize ans plus tôt..._

Camus, alors âgé de sept ans, venait d'achever son entraînement matinal. Fière de lui, son maître (ou plutôt sa maîtresse... une des trop rares femmes Chevaliers d'Or) lui avait donné quartier libre jusqu'au repas.  
Et le gamin s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même dans le Sanctuaire.

Déambulant parmi les apprentis qui, eux, s'entraînaient, il avait attiré l'attention du Chevalier du Scorpion en poste, qui l'avait interpellé :

\- Hé ! Toi, le mioche avec la pomme !

Surpris, le futur Verseau s'était retourné :

\- M... Moi ?  
\- Oui, toi ! Puisque tu as l'air de ne rien faire, viens donc par ici !  
\- P... Pourquoi ?  
\- Mon idiot d'apprenti a besoin d'un adversaire ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Un peu craintif, le jeune Camus s'était approché. À côté du Chevalier du Scorpion, dans son ombre, se tenait un autre enfant, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés _[il les teindrait_ _plus tard en violet sombre]_ et à l'air combatif.

\- Dis-moi d'où tu viens, gamin !  
\- Heu... V... Vous êtes Sonjar* du Scorpion, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Quel gosse curieux... C'est un vilain défaut, tu sais ?  
\- Mon maître m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à poser des questions ! Selon elle, la curiosité est un don !  
\- "Elle" ? releva le Scorpion, les femmes Chevaliers avec des apprentis mâles étant plutôt rares.  
\- Oui ! Je suis Camus, apprenti du Chevalier Elsanna* du Verseau.  
\- L'apprenti d'Elsa ? Tu n'as pas entraînement ? demanda Sonjar d'un ton menaçant.  
\- J... J'ai terminé pour la matinée, j'ai quartier libre.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais c'est parfait, ça ! Tu vas affronter Milo, mon apprenti !

Intimidé, le petit Verseau n'avait pas osé refuser et s'était mis en garde face à son adversaire.  
Ils n'étaient normalement pas encore assez âgés pour utiliser de véritables attaques, alors le combat commença par un échange de coups (assez violents) issus de différents arts martiaux.

Il était évident que Camus menait la danse, compensant son léger manque de force par une technique impeccable et une rapidité et une souplesse remarquables.  
Sonjar était favorablement impressionné par les deux enfants.

Puis l'atmosphère changea, se refroidit légèrement. Commençant à fatiguer et désireux de terminer le combat, le jeune Verseau fit appel à une toute nouvelle attaque enseignée par son maître :

\- DIAMOND... DUST !

Des petits cristaux se créèrent presque instantanément dans l'air avant de foncer sur Milo. Le petit arachnide fut projeté à quelques mètres, sonné.

Stupéfait, le Chevalier du Scorpion termina aussitôt le combat en félicitant le jeune Camus, et lui permettant de partir.  
L'enfant inclina la tête puis alla serrer la main de son vis-à-vis, qui lui siffla :

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Un jour j'te vaincrai !

•••••

 _Aujourd'hui..._

Milo ne tint jamais réellement sa promesse. Il affronta de nombreuses fois son amour, mais sans jamais gagner (le combat contre Camus-Spectre ne compte pas vraiment).  
Camus sourit à ce souvenir puis regarda son chéri. Qui le regarda. Et ainsi de suite, un échange de regards passionnés débuta.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux amoureux arrivèrent dans une petite clairière chaleureuse. Ils étaient sûrs et certains d'y être tranquilles.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser... se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, savourant leurs odeurs respectives...  
Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'ils passent un excellent moment.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Petit aparté en ma compagnie, voulez-vous ?

...

De toutes façons vous n'avez guère le choix !

Je me demandais... que pensez-vous du ton de ce chapitre ? C'est probablement le plus sérieux de toute le fanfic.  
Mais en même temps, j'ai du mal à faire beaucoup d'humour et de dérision avec Camus. Ce personnage est assez froid et naturellement sérieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Enfin j'espère que vous appréciez ! C'est un autre regard sur le rendez-vous de Milo (fhrhkjhfcedkys gwaaaaaaaa...) et Camus !

Hum...

Vous savez ce qui est **à éviter** lors de certaines activités de couple ?  
Non ? Vous êtes célibataire depuis siiiii longtemps que ça ?  
Mais c'est une situation que vous pourriez connaître aussi...  
Toujours pas ?

C'est se faire surprendre, bien sûr ! C'est gênant, c'est la honte, bref ! C'est l'horreur !

Devinez donc ce qui arrivera à nos tourtereaux ?

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Donc... L'iceberg et son scorpion couchaient ensemble (autant dire les choses crûment, non ?) quand une biche complètement affolée a eu la bonne idée de traverser en trombe la clairière... suivie de près par un Chevalier de la Vachette affamé !

KARMA !

Le Verseau devint aussitôt écarlate, et chercha à attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se couvrir, tandis que son amant hurlait :

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA ? ON TE GÊNE PAS TROP NON PLUS ? HÉ HO ! IMPOSSIBLE DE B*ISER TRANQUILLE DANS CE F*UTU LABYRINTHE !

Bien évidemment, cet éclat de voix gêna encore plus l'élégant Français** qui vira brutalement au cramoisi.  
Mais Aldébaran disparu sans prêter attention au couple.

Camus était tétanisé. Il vit Milo se tourner vers lui, tentateur.

\- J... Désolé, mon amour, mais... Imagine si quelqu'un d'autre se pointe ?  
\- Mais il n'a même pas fait attention à nous !  
\- Non Milo, je ne peux plus... Ça m'a complètement refroidi !  
\- Mon Camus... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te réchauffer, moi...  
\- MILO !

Le Verseau secoua la tête.

\- Franchement... Je... Il m'a vu... nous a vus... NUS !  
\- Hé ! Du calme ! Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas jeté un seul regard dans notre direction... Allez, viens par là...

Bien qu'hésitant et tendu, l'iceberg se laissa faire et les amoureux purent reprendre leurs affaires tranquillement.

Après plusieurs heures de câlins en tout genre, Camus s'endormit dans les bras de son amant qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.  
Quel couple a-do-rable !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, Camus s'éveilla en sursaut. Une explosion retentit au loin. De toute évidence, un Chevalier affrontait un puissant ennemi.  
Le Français espéra que le combat se terminerait bien.

Il regarda son amant endormi à son côté. Il était tellement adorable... Et cette teinture violette... Elle lui allait plutôt bien, après tout, même si le blond était craquant !

Il leva la main et l'approcha du visage paisible. Il en suivit les contours. Les traits, bien que virils, restaient très délicats. Le Verseau ne se lassait pas de les contempler.  
Finalement, le temps passerait lentement jusqu'au réveil du Scorpion.

Celui-ci n'eût d'ailleurs lieu qu'une autre dizaine d'heures plus tard. Milo se redressa, bailla (ou plutôt grogna) et marmonna :

\- Hmmm... Mumus ? Déjà réveillé ? Bwaaaaa...

Camus le regarda, attendri :

\- Tu émerges enfin ! Y a eu un combat pas loin, le bruit m'a réveillé.  
\- Mon pauvre amour... C'est vrai que tu as l'oreille fine...  
\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que tu aies pu dormir, répondit l'iceberg d'un ton rassurant.

Son amant hocha la tête et profita de ce que le Verseau regardait ailleurs pour se gratter les... hrmmm... vous voyez...  
Histoire de noyer le poisson, il proposa de partir à la recherche d'un nouveau nid d'amour. Encore traumatisé par l'irruption d'Aldébaran, Camus acquiesça.

Ils se remirent donc en marche.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un lieu idyllique : une grande clairière avec une charmante cascade, le tout formant un tableau très romantique. Le Verseau dit :

\- Ce lieu est parfait.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Aphro et DeathMask sont venus, répondit le Français sur le ton de l'évidence.  
\- Oui mais les roses d'Aphro sont partout, ils ont dû tomber sur un ennemi.  
\- Hum. Il a essentiellement visé des fourmilières et empalé des insectes. Tu connais ses phobies, ajouta-t-il en souriant, presque moqueur.  
\- Tu as raison ! Installons-nous là, alors !

Heureux d'avoir trouvé un tel paradis si rapidement (le soir tombait à peine !), ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des dangereuses fleurs avant de s'installer confortablement, déterminés à profiter au mieux des 3 jours qui leur restaient.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient le bougeotte. Rester trop longtemps dans un même lieu les insupportaient.  
Ils décidèrent donc dès la matinée suivante de se balader dans les environs de la cascade, lasser des activités plus "physiques" qu'ils avaient jusque là pratiquées.

Par un total hasard, qu'ils maudirent de nombreuses fois par la suite, ils franchirent une belle lisière d'arbres, tels des papillons attirés par la lumière...

\- Salut les gars !  
\- On vous manquait tant que ça ?  
\- Une partie de cartes ça vous dit ?

Camus et son amour se figèrent. Non... Pas possible... Ils n'étaient quand même pas... ARRIVÉS AUX GRILLES ?

Hélas, si... Leur déception fut immense, et ils se joignirent de mauvaise grâce à l'éternelle partie de cartes de leurs compagnons d'armes, à savoir Mû, Aldébaran (Camus en resta TRÈS éloigné, rouge de gêne) et Shura.

L'arrivée une heure plus tard d'Aphrodite et DeathMask les consola quelque peu. Au moins un autre couple partageait leur déconvenue ! Cela les ravit.

Mais pour notre Verseau, la mesquinerie ne nourrit pas. Pas assez. Il commença donc très rapidement à se faire royalement (le mot est bien choisi pour un porteur de nom à particule***) chi*r !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _ **NOTES DE L'AUTEURE**_  
 _ **À DESTINATION DE CEUX QUE ÇA INTÉRESSE :**_

*Concernant les noms des maîtres de Milo et Camus :  
• Sonjar : un nom inventé totalement au hasard pour une mini-histoire de Saint Seiya - Recueil, mon autre fanfiction  
• Elsanna : si j'ai improvisé le fait que ce soit une femme (guidée par mon côté suffragette), son nom est un mix de "Elsa" et "Anna". Oui oui, Elsa et Anna. Les héroïnes de _La Reine des Neige_ s.

**Mettons-nous d'accord : Camus est français. Milo est grec.  
Et pour les autres Chevaliers ? Wikipedia est votre ami, les gars !

***Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : la particule, c'est le " _ **de**_ " ou " _ **d'**_ " qui précède les noms des familles de la noblesse française d'avant Révolution.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Enfin terminé !

Ce chapitre assez long a dépassé les **2000** mots !

Vu l'imagination "débordante" de l'auteure, comprenez que c'est assez rare...  
Pour fêter ça... PIZZA !

Bref, à demain pour le chapitre du Chevalier à la Rose, **Aphrodite**!

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	13. Aphrodite

**Aphrodite**

Bonjour mes petits poissons !

Aujourd'hui, avant-dernier chapitre des Hunger Games ! Et croyez-moi si je vous dis qu'aujourd'hui, on s'attaque à un sacré morceau !

Mesdames, messieurs, préparez-vous à découvrir... _[imaginez ici un roulement de tambour]_ les aventures d'Aphrodite des Poissons, mannequin officiel du Sanctuaire !

Préparez-vous à des cris, du sang et de la souffrance !  
Oyez oyez, voyageurs !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Aphrodite soupira, déterminé à rester calme. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans les marais, il pouvait bien contenir ses sentiments encore quelques heures !  
Allez... Tout allait bien se passer ! Il allait retrouver son Crabinouchet, et puis ils passeraient les cinq prochains jours à faire des trucs cochons partout et dans toutes les positions ! Ça allait être super sympa !

 _SPLOOOORTCH..._

Le Chevalier baissa les yeux et fixa hébété sa botte droite. Une botte en cuir, de marque, qui avait été beige clair. Une botte qui lui avait coûté la bagatelle de trois cent cinquante euros. Une botte maintenant à moitié recouverte de l'épaisse boue verdâtre et puante dans laquelle il venait de mettre le pied. Les dégâts, considérables, étaient probablement irréversibles.  
Et vlan ! une paire de bottes en moins, une !

Aphrodite gémit, se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il saisit une mèche de ses superbes cheveux bleu ciel (couleur naturelle !) et la tordit convulsivement.  
Ne pas craquer... Ne pas craquer... Inspirer... Profondément... Expirer... Lentement... Inspirer... Expirer... Inspirer... Expirer...

Peu à peu, ses doigts se détendirent et il cessa de martyriser son innocente chevelure. Il releva la tête, juste à temps pour observer une énorme mouche qui voletait tranquillement devant son nez, attendant de se poser. Il contracta sa mâchoire.

\- AÏE !

Il venait de s'ouvrir la lèvre. Un instant distrait, il essuya le sang qui coulait avec son mouchoir (brodé à son nom et entièrement personnalisé).

 _Me calmer... Je dois me calmer...  
_  
Il soupira puis, avec tout le courage dont il était capable, il se remit en marche.

Ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant. Il affronta sans trop broncher la boue, les ronces et les moustiques, ses pires ennemis !

Les marais étaient sales, puants et laids. Ils grouillaient d'insectes qui volaient, piquaient, mordaient. Ils abritaient des colonies entières d'énormes rats gris aux dents ébréchées et jaunes. Partout où l'on passait, on trouvait de la boue, tantôt épaisse et verdâtre, tantôt noirâtre et coulante, mais toujours puante. Pire qu'un tas de fumier.

Plus ou moins stoïque, Aphrodite serrait les dents. Il DÉTESTAIT les insectes, il DÉTESTAIT les petites bestioles et, plus que tout, il HAÏSSAIT la saleté.

Et dire que cela ne faisait que quatre heures qu'il était entré dans ce fichu labyrinthe !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Trois heures plus tard, il pétait les plombs.

\- NON ! NON ! NOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il avec rage et désespoir, contemplant sa botte gauche souillée. POURQUOI MOI ? UNE PAIRE DE BOTTES PRESQUE NEUVE ! QUI M'A COÛTÉ TROIS CENT CINQUANTE EUROS ! NON... NON... Non... Non... non... non...

Ses épaules tressautèrent. Il pleurait ses bottes perdues :

\- Je vous vengerai, mes chéries, vous verrez... Le Pope... Shion... Il paiera ! Ha ha ha ! Oui. Il paiera... Ha ha ha ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Puis il éclata en sanglots. C'étaient ses nerfs qui lâchaient. Trop de pression, trop longtemps... Il leva les yeux vers les frondaisons. Son regard était vide. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée, qu'une seule ambition : retrouver son Crabe chéri.

Il se mit donc à chercher. Dans un arbre. Sous un arbre. Derrière un arbre. Sur les côtés. Et il l'appelait.

\- DeeeeaaaaathMaaaaaaaask ! _(un ton plus haut)_ DeeeeeeaaaaaaathMaaaaaaask ! ... DEATHMASK !

Parfois il se taisait. Il restait immobile, voyant sans regarder ce qu'il entourait. Puis sa complainte changeait :

\- Mon Crabinouchet... S'il te plaît... Viens... Allez... Sors de ta cachette... Je le sais, que tu es là...

Mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Son ton devenait hargneux :

\- Ça t'amuse, hein ! De me regarder chercher ! HEIN ! Tu aimes ça, me voir désespéré, pleurant sur mon sort !

Et ainsi de suite. On aurait dit une espèce d'ancienne bimbo ivre et paumée, larguée par son copain la veille d'un gala et ayant tout perdu dans un casino. Heureusement pour son honneur, il ne croisa personne et finit par s'endormir, épuisé, non sans lâcher un dernier :

\- Personne ne m'aaaaaiiiiiime...

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Il s'éveilla une dizaine d'heures plus tard, dans le même état qu'après une soirée de débauche.  
Si si, vous savez, ces soirées où vous avez bu le fameux "verre de trop", que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, et que vous avez continué... Généralement, vous vous réveillez, vous avez mal à la tête, vous avez un dessin de pénis sur le visage au marqueur indélébile et vous êtes totalement incapable d'identifier la personne qui ronfle à côté de vous.  
Il se massa les tempes... Qu'avait-il fait ?  
L'entraînement... Les marais... La boue... SES BOTTES !  
Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, eut un haut-le-cœur. La boue, verte à gauche et noire à droite, était toujours là.  
Son regard remonta, parcourant son pantalon blanc... blanc... blanc...

Paniqué, il se releva et se tortilla. Derrière... le pantalon était devenu vert. Il fusilla la coupable mousse du regard. Aucun de ses vêtements ne serait épargné !  
Il serra les poings. NON ! Il ne craquerait pas. Pas encore !

Premièrement, retrouver son Crabe. Oui, voilà, ça c'était une bonne idée. Il inspira longuement, puis s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Quatre heures plus tard, ses nerfs le trahirent à nouveau. Une bête histoire de moustique. Un P*TAIN de moustique qui l'avait pris pour un réservoir de sang.

La bête paya pour son erreur. Devenue poussière, elle erra quelques millénaires dans l'espace avant de se réincarner en humain. Ravie de cette promotion inattendue, elle se prépara à vivre une petite vie bien pépère. Elle déchanta bien vite et comprit que sa punition commençait maintenant : elle dut travailler toute sa vie dans une agence d' _idol_ masculines et très efféminées. Elle ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi elle en avait une telle crainte.

Mais revenons à notre cher Aphrodite. Après avoir atomisé l'insecte, il n'était toujours pas calmé. Alors il fit apparaître une rose noire, et, jouant négligemment avec, il continua son chemin, à la recherche d'un prétexte pour tuer et détruire. On est un assassin ou on ne l'est pas !

Malheureusement pour ses nerfs, aucun souffre-douleur ne se présenta. Sa colère se retourna contre les arbres (qui n'avaient rien fait) et il en détruisit quelques-uns sans le moindre remord.

\- ROSES PIRANHA !

Une demi-douzaine de troncs furent instantanément. Parmi eux, un des doyens des marais, un vieux saule pleureur âgé de près de trois cents ans. Paix à son "âme".  
Cela n'apaisa guère notre Poisson (faut-il mettre un "s" ? Après tout, c'est la constellation des Poisson **s** mais il est seul...), qui détruisit encore plusieurs bosquets avant de se calmer.

Puis il revint à sa préoccupation première : localiser son Crabinouchet d'amour. Qu'il aime. Beaucoup beaucoup. Beaucoup.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Il parcourut les marais en frissonnant, inquiet, sursautant au moindre bruit, les yeux rivés au sol pour éviter les multiples plaques de boue collante.

Finalement, il franchit une énième rangée d'arbres et là, debout... lui... il était... il était... là...

\- DEATHMAAAAAASK ! J'AI CRU QUE JE NE TE REVERRAI PLUS JAMAAAIIIIIS ! ne put-il s'empêcher d'hurler en se jetant dans les bras de son amant.

Celui-ci l'attrapa et le serra contre lui :

\- A... Aphrodite ! Je suis vraim...

Mais le jeune Poisson (on va dire sans "s" alors...) reprit sans l'écouter :

\- J'AI CRU QUE TU M'AVAIS ABANDONNÉ ! BOU... HOU... HOU... HAAAA !  
\- Eh... Calmos... J'suis là, hein... Je t'ai cherché partout mais... je... heu...

DeathMask se voulait rassurant, et notre héros du jour le comprit très bien. Touché, il répondit :

\- C'... C'est pas grave... SNIIIIRFL... Je suis... SNIF... tellement... content... de... te voir... BOU... HOU... HOU...  
\- T... Tu veux un mouchoir ?  
\- Tu en as ?  
\- Ben... réfléchit DeathMask en fouillant ses poches. Oui, j'ai mon préféré !  
\- Celui en tissu ?  
\- Oui ! Tu le veux ?

Aphrodite eut alors un léger mouvement de recul. _**Ce**_ fameux mouchoir... Une espèce de célébrité... Le mouchoir légendaire du terrifiant Chevalier du Cancer... Une histoire que l'on racontait aux apprentis... _Si tu n'es pas sage, tu devras aller nettoyer LE mouchoir !_

\- Non non... ça va aller, t'inquiète... répondit-il donc.

Semblant ne pas remarquer le dégoût de son amant, Crabinouchet s'écarta légèrement de son chéri. Ils se regardèrent, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Ah... l'amour est enfant de bohème, il n'a jamais jamais jamais connu de lois...

Le Poisson vit son chéri se pencher vers lui, tout sourire :

\- Dis... Aphro...  
\- Oui mon amour ?  
\- On b*ise ?

Le Gardien du Douzième Temple resta coi quelques instants. Quel manque de romantisme ! Quel culot ! Quel pragmatisme ! Quel réalisme, surtout ! Il n'attendait que ça !

\- Pas de problème, Crabinouchet...

Aphrodite sourit. Sa liste des priorités avait évolué :

1 • Retrouver Crabinouchet → FAIT  
2 • Trouver un coin tranquille et un minimum confortable → EN COURS

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le chapitre d'Aphro touche à sa fin. La suite, évidemment, vous la connaissez !  
Si vous avez la mémoire courte, relisez le chapitre DeathMask (le cinquième il me semble) !

Notre histoire approche du terme, tandis qu'une nouvelle année débute. En effet, ce chapitre est publié le soir du 1er janvier 2016 (qui se trouve être aussi le jour de l'anniversaire de l'auteure... elle me bassine avec ça depuis des HEURES ! FAITES-LA **TAIRE** !), je vous souhaite, en ma qualité de Petite Voix, une bonne et heureuse année !

CHAMPAGNE !

Bref, à demain pour l'ultime chapitre des Hunger Games, à savoir... l' **épilogue** !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_


	14. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Salut les cocos !

Alors ? Comment va ?

Oh ! Séchez-moi ces larmes, enfin ! Je sais, je sais, c'est la fin d'une grande série que je m'apprête à raconter mais tout de même... pas la peine de pleurer !  
L'auteure écrira d'autres histoires, et peut-être que je reviendrais ! Au fond j'l'aime bien ma patronne... moi aussi ça me fait bizarre !

Hum. Mais soyons bref.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'épilogue, la conclusion de toute cette histoire !  
Alors... au revoir, chers amis _[imaginez une musique triste et poignante]_ ! Vous étiez mes camarades, mes compagnons !

 _Chaque jour, un nouveau Chevalier !_  
 _Chaque jour, une nouvelle épopée !_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Lentement, les grilles qui avaient été fermées cinq jours plus tôt se rouvrir. En sortir douze hommes. Douze surhommes, pourrait-on dire d'ailleurs, tant leur force est supérieure à ce qu'il est humainement possible de faire.

Avec un petit sourire supérieur, fiers d'avoir survécu au terrible entraînement imposé par Shion, les Chevaliers d'Or se rassemblèrent en rang au milieu de l'esplanade. Oui, pour une fois, ils s'étaient sagement mis en rang au lieu de s'égailler un peu partout.

Debout, immobiles, ils semblaient attendre. Encore un fait étonnant, mais, après tout, quelques milliers de parties de cartes, ça apprend la patience.  
Enfin, le Pope et Athéna apparurent. Discrets soupirs parmi les Ors : Shion **plus** l'autre idiote, c'était bien parti pour des heures de discours particulièrement insipides.

L'ex-Bélier sourit, leva les bras :

\- Chevaliers ! Ce mois-ci encore, vous triomphez de cet entraînement ! Je tenais à vous féliciter, tous sans exception ! Je suis heureux de voir que je peux compter sur des hommes fiables pour la défense de l'humanité. Soyez toujours loyaux et dévoués à Athéna et à la Terre ! Rappelez-vous que la camaraderie est la première valeur à cultiver pour vous améliorer, les Chevaliers Divins nous l'ont prouvé à plusieurs reprises !

Ricanements dans l'assistance tandis que les fameux Caniches Divins bombent le torse avec prétention.

\- Mais je préfère laisser la parole à notre chère Athéna, ici présente !

La réincarnation sourit, satisfaite. Elle avança de quelques pas, suivie de près par son canasson volant, déplia une petite feuille froissée et commença à lire d'une voix de crécelle :

\- Mes chers Chevaliers. Moi, Athéna, suis heureuse de voir à quel point vous avez pris ce difficile entraînement au sérieux. Je suis très fière de vous ! Vous semblez plus proches et disciplinés, c'est une excellente chose ! Voyez comme leur camaraderie et leur discipline matinée de dévouement envers ma personne ont servi les Chevaliers Divins ! N'hésitez pas à prendre exemple sur eux, notamment mon cher Seiya...

Incapable de se retenir, Camus pouffa. Ce discours... il l'avait écrit à la cru... Saori pour les Hunger Games du mois dernier !

La jeune femme s'interrompit, dérangée par le bruit :

\- Qui OSE rire ?  
\- Moi Miss, désolé ! se dénonça aussitôt DeathMask.

Il s'attira un coup d'œil reconnaissant de la part du Verseau, à qui il répondit d'un signe de tête :

 _Pas de quoi, de toute façon je suis déjà puni pour lèse-popalité... Un peu plus, un peu moins..._

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère ! Shion, tu verras ça avec lui !  
\- Comme vous voudrez, Déesse.  
\- Bien ! Je reprends ! Je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi mes Chevaliers, je suis persuadée que vous réussirez parfaitement bien à me protéger ! Allez, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, j'ai un goûter à prendre. Au revoir, chers Chevaliers !  
\- Au revoir, Déesse, lui fut-il répondu d'un ton morne.

Souriant, le Pope attendit la disparition d'Athéna pour reprendre la parole :

\- Bon. Nous avions quelques petites choses à régler, je crois.

Les Ors se figèrent. Il venait de passer cinq jours avec son chéri, il ne pouvait pas oublier les punitions plus ou moins promises avant l'entraînement ?  
De toute évidence, non :

\- Alors... Commençons par toi, DeathMask. Nous avions donc parlé de quelques jours de cachot pour lèse-popalité – inutile de râler Camus, le délit existe désormais, ton tour viendra aussi, ne t'inquiète pas – et nous devons à présent ajouter un crime de lèse-divinité – Camus, celui-ci existe ! – ... Disons donc... deux semaines de cachot plus un mois d'abstinence sexuelle !  
\- QUOOOOIIIII ? firent de concert le concerné et son amant.  
\- Silence ! J'ai pris ma décision. Ensuite... Aphrodite ! Commentaire désobligeant sur mon discours, je crois ? Et bien... Tu remplaceras Camus pour écrire les vingt prochains discours de notre Déesse.

Aphrodite se tut, mortifié. Camus sourit, soulagé. Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Enlève-moi ce sourire de ta face, Camus ! s'exclama l'ex-Bélier. J'ai cru comprendre que les lois du Sanctuaire te passionnaient... Hum... Je pense que tu es suffisamment compétent pour me remplacer deux ou trois semaines en tant que Pope ! C'est décidé, je prends une semaine de vacances en Chine, Dohko m'accompagne, évidemment, et toi tu me remplaces !

Shion était aux anges. Dohko aussi : voilà donc le plan ultime de son amour ! Trois semaines de débauche complète sous le signe d'Asmodée !  
Le reste des Ors étaient un peu moins enthousiaste, quatre en particulier arboraient une tête d'enterrement.

Mais la volonté du Pope est celle d'Athéna : en tant que Chevalier, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Shion dit : "Que mes vacances soient !"  
Et ses vacances furent.


End file.
